Don't Stop the Music
by melbelle310
Summary: Katara's got a new crush-does he like her back? And what happens when Toph and Suki get wind of the budding romance? AU, pairings: KATAANG, suki/sokka, teo/toph, sprinkles of Maiko. Story's better than the summary, read it all inside! Now Complete!
1. A Crush

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I'm trying my hand at an AU story, so let me know what you think! If you haven't read "In My Daughter's Eyes" read and review! If you have read it check back later today-new chapter coming out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Earth to Katara!" Toph yelled in her friend's ear.

Katara jumped, snapping back to reality. "What?" she asked, annoyed that she had pulled out of her daydream.

"I asked you if you were going to the school dance this Friday."

"I don't know. No one asked me." Toph looked at her strangely. They both knew that Katara was one of the prettiest girls in school, and always had tons of invitations to dances and such. She usually went with Haru, (as a friend, much to his disappointment) and they would go in a group with a few other friends of theirs. Suddenly, it dawned on Toph.

"You are such a liar. I heard you turn down Jet. It isn't that you haven't gotten _any_ invitations, you just haven't gotten the _right_ invitation," Toph pushed, wanting to know the mystery boy who had stolen Katara's heart.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Katara was trying to keep up this charade as long as she could, but it was difficult. Toph always knew when she was lying. She paused. "Well, okay, maybe I do know what you're talking about. But it doesn't matter; I'll just go with Haru again."

"Oh, come on. You're not gonna tell me who it is?" Toph complained.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it to myself for just a little longer."

"Please?" Toph begged.

"No." After a few moments, Toph figured out that begging and pouting were _not _going to work this time, so she tried another method.

"Does Suki know?" she asked, referring to Katara's best friend.

"Nope." _Well, that didn't work,_ Toph thought. Suki always knew everything about Katara. If Katara was keeping a secret so big, she didn't even tell _Suki_, it had to be good. Toph tried one final approach.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Not gonna"

"Just keep in mind-if I knew who you were crushing on, I'd know if he was crushing back." With those final few words, Toph turned and walked out of her neighbor's room, leaving a shocked Katara behind.

Toph, noticing this, smiled slyly. "Perfect."


	2. Plots

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I thought I should let you all know something about this AU: they can all still bend, and Toph's still blind. She still sees with her feet.

**Thanks to wicked thru and thru, Spirit's Fire, kasplosion, avatarang, and MooneShadow for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Back home, Toph signed on to her Instant Messaging account. She started IMing Suki, with her computer spitting back what Suki typed.

**QueenuvEarth1:** hey Suki i got major news

**Warriorgurl:** spill!!

**QueenuvEarth1:** Katara's got a new crush-any idea who?

**Warriorgurl:** none

**QueenuvEarth1:** i got a plan, but i need ur help

**Warriorgurl:** sure-what?

**QueenuvEarth1:** we gotta eliminate some of the options

**Warriorgurl:** k...continue

**QueenuvEarth1:** 2moro lunch, get each guy who likes her to come ask her to the dance

**Warriorgurl:** so u can see who it isn't, and who it is?

**QueenuvEarth1:** yeah

**Warriorgurl:** genius!

**QueenuvEarth1:** i know-not a word 2 any1, k?

**Warriorgurl:** deal

* * *

The next day at school, Suki met Toph by her locker. "Hey Toph, is Katara coming?"

"No, she's at her locker."

"K, good. We're still on for lunch, right?"

"Yup. I think I'll check out the guys in our classes, too."

"Awesome-see ya later."

* * *

"So, Katara, who's the mystery boy?" Toph asked during lunch. She was getting tired of hearing her shoot down invitations. She didn't like any of these guys, or any of the boys in their few classes together! All of a sudden, Katara's head perked up. Suki noticed this and followed her gaze.

_Her heart rate's speeding up! This is him!_ Toph thought to herself, letting Suki figure out who it was.

Katara sighed. "Him."

"The new boy Aang?" Suki asked. Katara nodded silently. "When did you meet him?" she continued to interrogate Katara, carefully noting Toph's scheming face.

"We have history together."

"And you've been crushing on him since..."

"Umm...his second day," Katara admitted sheepishly. Suki almost yelled in surprise, but she noticed their location.

"We are _so_ going into every detail later," Suki whisper-yelled.

"Fine," Katara conceded. She had known this would happen, which was why she had kept it secret for over a month. She was hoping that either he would ask her to the dance, or she would get over him. However, she was still crushing on him, and he hadn't asked her to the dance, so she would just be going with Haru again. She glanced at Toph, who was trying to keep a smirk off her face.

"Are you plotting something?" Toph was known to be an expert at plotting.

"Would I tell you either way?" Toph flashed her most innocent grin.

"What do you know that I don't?" Katara accused.

"Nothing," Toph got up and turned to walk away, but she couldn't resist telling Katara what she had found out. Without turning back around, she informed the girls, "he just likes you back."


	3. Nervous

**Author's Note:** For those of you who haven't noticed, all my stories are based on songs. The song for this story is coming-don't worry! This is the last chapter before the song, so hold on!

**Thanks to kasplosion, Spirit's Fire, Aangsfan, BlueAura11, The Mad shoe 1, Sokkas Instincts 2, and christydoll for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna.

"Why do you have this insane idea that he likes me?" Katara asked Toph later that day. They were walking back to Katara's house after school.

"Oh, come on, even _I_ figured that one out," Suki interrupted. "It's so obvious. I can't believe you didn't notice."

"Oh, you're one to talk. Sokka was crushing on you for, like, six weeks before you figured it out," Katara countered, hoping to change the subject. Suki knew better than to let that happen.

"Don't try to change the subject." Katara grumbled.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"You know how I can see with my feet?" Toph began, hoping to put Katara's mind at ease.

"Yeah..."

"Well, it means I can also tell when someone is lying, because their heart rate speeds up. Luckily, this same reaction occurs when someone likes someone else. So, all I had to do was wait until _your_ heart rate sped up, then motion to Suki, who would figure out who it was. Once I knew that, I could read his heart rate and tell if it was speeding up, therefore knowing if he liked you back. Of course, this was very easy, considering you watched him go past and then said it was him."

"While Toph was worrying about heart rates, I took the time today to watch him _stare_ at you from across the cafeteria. His friends were nudging him and teasing him. He got up at one point with an 'I can do this' look on his face, and then quickly sat back down when you turned down Zuko. I think he was gonna come ask you to the dance, but he got scared and chickened out," Suki added her part of the story. Katara's jaw dropped.

"He was gonna come ask me to the dance?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, he was. I heard Teo and his friends joking about it during gym," Toph interjected.

"Oh great, now the whole school knows. What am I gonna do?" Katara started fishing around in her messenger bag, trying to find her house key.

"Well, tomorrow we have that study session during lunch, and then the dance is tomorrow night. I guess you're just going to have to look cute and hope you meet on the dance floor," Suki shrugged.

"But what about history? He's in my class, and the only open seat his first day was next to me, so that's where he sits now. I can't avoid him there," Katara insisted, finding the loophole in Suki's plan.

"Just go into class as the bell rings and be the first one out." Katara opened the door as Suki spoke.

"Okay, but in case either of you forgot, need I remind you that I don't have anything 'cute' to wear to the dance? Besides, I don't even know if he'll be there. And what are the chances of us even seeing each other if he is?" Katara ranted nervously.

"One question at a time!" Toph interrupted.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous," Katara apologized.

"I understand this, but you need to stop ranting when you get nervous. Teo owes me a favor, so I'll just tell him to make Aang go to the dance and we'll call it even. _We_," Toph motioned to her and Suki "will make sure you two meet at some point. Happy?"

"No, I still have nothing to wear," Katara pointed out.

"Oh, well, we can fix that," Suki smiled. She opened Katara's walk-in closet. "Let's see, there's this, and there's this and oh! What about this outfit?" Suki pulled out a dark blue skirt with a white spaghetti-strap tank top and a light blue short-sleeve jacket over it.

"No, there's a rip in that skirt."

"Okay, what about with...this skirt?" The skirt Suki held was a slightly lighter blue, and matched the same top.

"Nope, I wore that outfit to the last dance. Ty Lee and the other cheerleaders will ridicule me for weeks if I wear it again to this one," Katara reminded them.

"I got it!" Suki exclaimed. She held up a light blue knee-length skirt with a white floral design and a plain halter-top, the same light blue.

"You really think this will work?" Katara doubted.

"He'll love it," Suki assured, reading Katara's mind. "Now go try it on!" Katara slipped into the bathroom and changed. When she emerged a few seconds later, Suki nearly squealed with delight. "O my goodness you look stunning!" She pulled out her camera. "That's right, work it, come on, the camera loves you." Suki snapped shots as Katara posed, but she had to stop when Katara started laughing so hard she doubled over.

"What's so funny?"

"T-T-Toph," Katara explained through her laughter. Suki turned around.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you always assume I did something?"

"Because usually, you have, and besides, Katara is quite reliable."

"She was making funny faces at you and imitating your movements," Katara stepped in, her seemingly incessant laughter now reduced to a mere sporadic giggle.

"Thanks for keeping my cover. By the way, Katara, Suki was right. You do look stunning. Aang will love it," Toph said, sarcasm permeating her voice as she walked through the doorway.

"Really, you think so?" Katara believed her for a moment. "Hey wait!" She caught on and started after Toph, but the younger girl was too quick. "I'm _so_ gonna get her back for that."


	4. The Dance

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, this is like a week late. But no worries, I'm done with school and free for the summer. Here you all go, the song that inspired this fic! Just a reminder/warning—this story is rated T for a reason!

**Thanks to avatarang, Aangsgirl, Tegypte, Bob the Chicken Nugget, kasplosion, BlueAura11, The Mad shoe1, Neon Starz, and christydoll for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna.

"I can't believe it, this place looks amazing!" Katara exclaimed. She felt terribly sorry for Toph. Since Toph was blind, she couldn't see the dimmed lighting, the crazy colorful disco lights, the streamers, the amazingly decorated tables, or even the balloon arch they had just walked through.

"Are you sure this is the gym?" Suki asked, equally stunned.

"Yeah, it's the gym. I can still smell the sweat," Toph burst their bubble. Though she could hear the DJ blasting some popular music through the gym, and feel the dance floor slowly fill up, this was the extent of the dance from her perspective. Luckily, she had already planned her own entertainment.

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

Katara looked around the room. She was trying to be discreet, but was failing miserably. Suki elbowed Toph-their secret signal.

"Table 6," she muttered. Suki was on the dance committee, so she knew the set-up. She had taught Toph where everything was long ago. Suki nodded.

"Let's go put our stuff down and then get on the dance floor!" Suki exclaimed excitedly. They walked towards the back to table 5, which was right next to table 6. "This one good?"

"Sure." Their table was right off the dance floor. Suki waved to a few of their friends as they entered, and soon the little round table was full of girls wearing summery outfits.

"Let's go!" Suki led the others out onto the dance floor

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
_

Toph sat at the table as Suki and Katara made their way onto the dance floor. Teo came over to talk to her.

"Hey Toph, what's up?"

"Not much, is everything set?" They had filled Teo in on the plan earlier.

"Yeah, he's on the dance floor."

"Perfect."

_It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body movin  
Shake the stress away_

Suki watched Katara's movements carefully. She was dancing with little enthusiasm, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"Looking for anyone in particular?" Suki asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, just seeing who's here," Katara lied. Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat. Aang was scanning the floor, just as she was. They found each other at the same moment. Katara could clearly see his outfit from where she stood, and took a moment to take it in. She had to admit; he looked good.

_  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
_

Suki, having noticed Katara's sudden change in mood, had slowly turned towards their other friends. Katara took no notice of this. She had her focus elsewhere.

Aang was dancing toward Katara. She wove through the crowd to meet him. Within seconds, they were facing each other, automatically keeping the beat without breaking eye contact.

_You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't  
_

The crowd started to close in on them, forcing them to dance so close they were almost touching. Katara blushed as Aang boldly brushed against her side. She turned and cautiously brushed him back. The crowd continued to close in, pushing them together.

_Well this is...interesting,_ Suki thought as she watched her best friend "dirty dancing" with the boy of her dreams. She turned to Song, who was dancing beside her.

"Help me keep an eye out for teachers, okay?" She jerked her head to the center of the crowd, where Katara and Aang still danced. Song nodded.

_  
Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face  
_

"Why are you hanging out back here?" Toph asked Teo. He was still sitting with her, keeping her entertained.

"Well, I figured, since you usually hang with Katara at these things, and she's kind of busy right now, you might be getting a little lonely," he shrugged. "I'm usually tight with Haru, but he seems to have found another date. So what's going on out there to your eyes?"

"Well, I can tell that Suki is dancing with Song and the gang. Katara's movements are nervous. Is she blushing?" Toph analyzed.

"Yeah, and so is he. I can't tell who's blushing more: Aang or Katara," Teo chuckled.

_Or me,_ Toph thought, trying very hard (and failing) to keep the blush from creeping onto her face. _Since when do I like boys?_

_  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
_

"I feel really bad for Aang. He's so nervous," Teo sympathized. He was having the same problem.

"Maybe I should give them a little 'push' in the right direction," Toph schemed.

"Toph-you know the rules. No bending outside of class. You'll get in tons of trouble. It's not worth it," Teo whisper-yelled.

"Since when do I follow all the rules? Plus, the teachers have their guards down. They won't notice a thing."

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show_

Toph kicked her foot lightly. The boy dancing with his back to Katara fell back as though he had lost his balance. He fell right into her. Katara fell forward into Aang. He instinctively put out his arms to catch her. They stayed in that position for a moment before he lifted her back on her feet. He reluctant released her. The boy behind Katara turned and quickly apologized, providing a distraction she gratefully accepted.

_  
Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face  
_

The song changed. Couples stood closer, swaying to the slow beat. Katara looked at Aang expectantly. Neither of them said a word. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Katara placed her hands around his neck, relaxing as they swayed. Suki watched, oblivious to the boy coming up behind her.

"May I have this dance?" Sokka whispered into his girlfriend's ear. She jumped slightly before turning and silently draping her arms around his neck.

_  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
_

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do," Teo muttered to himself. He turned around. "Toph? May I have this dance?"

"Why would you want to dance with me?" she asked, surprised and immediately on the offensive.

"Is that a 'no'?" Teo asked, clearly disappointed.

_Oh no, I think I just broke his heart,_ Toph thought before coming up with a perfect solution.

"I never said that," she pointed out, taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

_  
Please don't stop the music  
__Please don't stop the music  
__Please don't stop the music  
__Please don't stop the music  
_

The music changed to another fast song. Couples started to change their dance patterns. Aang and Katara were the last ones to break apart. Katara's face turned beet-red.

Katara and Aang went back to dancing. Katara smiled. Goofy as he looked, Aang wasn't bad. He boldly slid his arm against her side. The motion was a quick one, and to any outsider it looked like an accident, nothing to worry about. But Katara had danced with enough boys that she knew better.

Of course, this time was different. Katara had never felt this way before about a boy. _Oh well, I might as well have a good time,_ she thought, smiling, adding energy to her movements as she inched closer to him.

_  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
_

They danced chest-to-chest, and the crowd formed a circle to watch them. To the other students, this was the most interesting thing that had happened all night. When the song ended, Katara was pressed against Aang, his breath warm on her face. She was looking down at him and he was looking back at her, meeting her gaze. This was the disadvantage of her height. Or maybe it was a disadvantage of his _lack_ of height.

But considering their relative positions and the thoughts running through each of their heads, that didn't matter.

Aang was the one to close the gap, meeting her lips with his own. The new couple broke apart after what seemed like eternities. Aang stepped back and looked at the crowd, realizing what he had just done.

And he ran.

_  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_


	5. Reactions

**Author's Note:** The line across the screen means that it's a change in location. I don't really like the ending on this one, but I had to stop it there or it would be way too long. This isn't exactly a filler chapter, it's more of a set-up for the next, more…intimate, chapter. Just wondering, is there a possibility we could get 10 reviews before the next update? It won't affect whether the next chapter goes up or not, I just want 10 reviews on a chapter, cuz I got _9_ on both chapters 3 and 4. 10th review gets an e-cookie! please review!

**Thanks to Aangsgirl, BlueAura11, donjonkeeper, Aangsfan, MoDuinne, kasplosion, Alexandria J, avatarang, ****and sn1dget ****for reviewing!**

**Thanks to avatarang and BlueAura11 for pushing me to finish this chapter really fast and put it up!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"What is he _doing_? That _idiot!_" Sokka mumbled, breaking away from his girlfriend to run after Aang. Suki made her way over to Katara, who was still standing in the circle, shocked and blushing.

"Okay, let's get out of the spotlight." Suki led Katara away. "What just happened?" Suki faced Katara once they arrived at the table.

"I don't know, we were dancing, and then we were dancing closer, and then he kissed me," Katara explained, still slightly confused. She plopped down in her chair.

"Yeah I saw that much," Suki rolled her eyes. "Oh, and you forgot about how you were dancing dirty. _Really _dirty," Suki elbowed Katara, sitting next to her

"Oh, right, that...wait, if you knew, why did you ask me what happened?" Katara was even more confused, and blushing.

"Because I'm your best friend, you're supposed to tell me all the details," Suki clarified.

"Like?"

"Like if you kissed him back." Katara didn't answer, she just blushed harder. "You did! You kissed him back! O my gosh, I can't believe it!" Suki jumped out of her chair and happy-danced.

"Why is Suki happy-dancing?" Toph jerked her thumb at the squealing teenager as joined their little group.

"Because Aang kissed Katara, and Katara kissed Aang back!" Suki squealed.

"Then why isn't Katara happy-dancing?"

"Because Aang ran away afterwards," Katara rejoined the conversation, no longer looking extremely confused.

"Want me to go beat him up?" Toph asked, putting on her 'tough-girl' face.

"No, that's okay, Sokka's taking care of-," Suki began.

"You left _Sokka _to deal with this?" Toph interrupted. She and Katara stared at Suki, jaws dropped.

"Umm...yes? Was that a bad idea?"

"He's my brother, he's gonna give him the whole 'you better be good to my baby sister' speech, I just know it. And then Aang won't ever want to talk to me again," Katara moaned. But she didn't have time to finish complaining-Song was walking towards them.

"Hey guys," Song said. Song knew all the gossip at school. Nothing went on without her knowing it.

"Hey Song, what's the damage," Suki asked, almost afraid of the answer. Song looked at Katara.

"Well, everyone's talking about you and Aang. First, they were saying what a scaredy-cat he is. Now some people think he has a girlfriend, he was cheating on her, and he feels bad. Most people are just trying to figure out if you're an official couple. You see, kissing in public, especially at a dance, usually means 'couple', but running away from the girl usually means 'breakup', but since you weren't together in the first place, everyone's confused," Song summed up.

"Wow, all that in just three minutes?" Suki was amazed.

"No, that all happened in two minutes, I spent the last minute trying to find you three," Song corrected.

"Whoa! Word travels fast," Toph sighed. "You better go work things out with Aang before the world decides that you're not a couple, or that you are, depending on how you look at it."

"I don't know." Katara was unsure, but she stood up anyway and looked around, trying to find Aang and Sokka.

"They're in the corner behind the speakers," Toph informed her without even being asked. Katara nodded and walked away.

* * *

"What is wrong with you? You kiss her and then you _RUN_?" Sokka scolded Aang as soon as he found him.

"I don't know, I just got nervous," Aang groaned. "I've never felt this way about a girl before. She's smart, cute, funny-"

"Whoa, can we please not talk about Katara like this? I know you like her, but she's still my baby sister," Sokka ended Aang's rant.

"Aw, Sokka's acting like a protective big brother," Haru teased. This set Sokka off.

"Dude, not the point."

"Dude, so the point."

"Dude, did you just say 'so'?"

"Dudes, focus," Aang interrupted the other two boys. "We have a major situation here."

"Yeah, you just ran away from Katara after you kissed her. I don't even want to know what the gossip is," Haru agreed.

"Dude, do you ever?"

"Sokka stop interrupting! What am I gonna do?" Aang shouted, frustrated.

"What are you gonna do? I'm gonna tell you what you're gonna do," Haru prepped. "What's he gonna do?" Haru paused, talking to Teo, who had just joined the group.

"You're gonna go over there, you're gonna tell her, and you're gonna win her heart!" Teo finished Haru's prep talk.

"But she doesn't like me," Aang complained quietly.

"Dude, you two were just dancing. _Dirty _dancing. And you kissed." Teo said.

"Yeah, that was some of the dirtiest dancing I've seen in a long time," Haru agreed.

"Hello! Big brother, standing right here," Sokka interrupted. Again. Aang turned to yell at him, but he didn't have a chance. Katara was walking towards them.

The other boys followed Aang's gaze.

"What do I do? What do I say?" Aang asked in a hushed tone.

"Sorry, you're on your own." Teo, Haru, and Sokka slipped away to give the couple a little more privacy.

* * *

Aang took a deep breath before walking towards Katara, meeting her halfway.

"We need to talk," she decided. He nodded his agreement, unable to speak. They walked out of the gym and into the dim hallway. They were alone in the half-lit hall.

_Oh great, more rumors are bound to get started. I just walked out of the gym alone with the guy who kissed me and ran. Oh well, I'll deal with the rumors later, _Katara thought to herself, gazing at the boy next to her. _Much later._


	6. Talking

**Author's Note:** I told you things were gonna get intimate, and did I deliver? You tell me! R&R, please!

**Thanks to Glistening blue eyes, Aangsgirl, Kataang1337, avatargirl92008, AvatarAiris, Anonymous, thexgrapexlives (heehee, yay you two reviewed), Aangsfan, BlueAura11, kasplosion, TorinStoneFist, and avatarang for reviewing!**

**Avatar1234 gets an e-cookie for being the 10th user to add this to their story alerts!**

**kasplosion gets an e-cookie for being the tenth review on this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"So..." Aang tried to start the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"You said we had to talk. So, I'm talking," Aang joked, a lame attempt at comedy. She half-smiled, then her face returned to serious.

"Everyone's talking tonight," Katara said dejectedly.

"Really?" Aang's voice got quiet. Katara nodded. "Wow, I guess I really messed up, didn't I," Aang asked, though it wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement. They stood silently for a moment, looking down at the ground to avoid each other's gaze.

"I was just..." Katara trailed off, having trouble saying it.

"Just what?"

"I don't know, I'm just wondering, I mean, why did you..." she trailed off again.

"Why did I run?" Katara nodded. "I don't really know. I've never felt this way before. I didn't know what to do. I was so 'caught in the moment' that I kissed you." Katara and Aang both blushed at the memory. "When I pulled away, I realized how stupid and impulsive it was, so I ran."

"Oh," Katara whispered. She put her head down without noticing she had lifted it hopefully.

"I didn't want to kiss you in the first place, at least not until I knew if you felt the same way." Katara sniffed, a tear running down her cheek. "And I just made things worse. Why can't I do anything right tonight? It's like fate is determined to make me suffer." Katara giggled; her tears ceased. "I just wanted this night to be perfect," Aang sighed.

"Want_ed_? As in, past tense?" Katara analyzed his latest statement.

"Yeah, why?" Aang responded, confused.

"Well, I was just thinking."

"Yeah?" Aang pushed her to finish what she was saying.

"If you wanted _that_ before, then what do you want now?" She gazed into his eyes. Hope, wishing, and a little fear filled her eyes. She was afraid, he realized, that he didn't want her anymore. That he didn't want to hold her, to kiss her, to dance with her. She cared about him, and was afraid to lose what little they had.

_I can't believe this, but the guys may have been right. I guess she's as blind as I was. I don't get it. Why is she so worried about this? Why do girls worry about the stupidest things? _Aang thought to himself. Luckily, he didn't say this aloud. He stuck with one simple word, unable to trust his voice with any more than that.

"You."

Katara's jaw dropped; her eyes grew wide. "M-me?" she stuttered, shocked. She turned away from him and tried to leave. He stopped her, grabbing her wrist lightly, so she barely felt his gentle touch. She froze for a moment before turning back to his serious face. His hand slid down to hold hers.

"Katara, I really like you. I've never felt this way about _anyone_. I've felt like I've been wasting my time, that you could never feel the same way," Aang confessed. Neither noticed that they were slowly stepping towards each other. By this point in Aang's monologue, their faces were almost touching. Katara smiled shyly, finally noticing the closeness. Aang, however, did not notice.

"I mean, you could have any guy you wanted, so why would you-" Aang was cut off as Katara kissed him. It was soft and tender. Aang released her hand, allowing her to snake her arms around his neck. His own hands reached around to hold her back. She smiled as she pulled away. He looked at her, obviously confused.

"If I didn't kiss you right then, you weren't gonna shut up. For a guy, you sure do talk a lot," she answered the unasked question in his eyes. He chuckled.

"Well then, I guess that instead of talking, we'll just have to..." he trailed off, kissing her again. They pulled away, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Did you really think I wanted someone else? You're right; I could probably get any guy here in a matter of seconds. But I didn't want any of them. I wanted you," Katara told him, kissing him again to prove her point. Aang leaned into the kiss, giving it as much passion as a teenage boy could muster. His hands roamed her upper back, playing with her hair before settling on her waist. Katara smiled into the kiss, playing with the hair at the nape of Aang's neck **(a/n think of Aang's hair at the start of season 3)**. She was the one to finally break the kiss, pulling away gently.

"We should get back inside before they come looking for us," she pointed out, referring to their friends, who were still inside. They were probably worried to bits. "And besides, we need to go put a stop to all the rumors."

"Do we have to?" Aang whined. "I really don't want to go face the wrath of all the guys who are gonna kill me because I'm going out with you. And trust me; there will be a lot of them." Katara laughed in response, turning to go back into the gym. Aang caught her around the waist.

"We don't have to go," he whispered into her ear. He trailed kisses starting right behind her ear and traveling down her neck. Katara shivered involuntarily. She was having trouble thinking strait. Their bodies were pressed against each other's. In this position, she wasn't sure what to do. She turned her head to the right. His face was still close to hers, and she could smell his breath, hot on her cheek. She sighed.

"This is _not_ the time, and you know it," she half-scolded, pulling away from him. Aang sighed, releasing her before analyzing what she had said.

"Wait-does that mean there _could_ be another, better time?" he asked hopefully.

"Are you going to come help me put a stop to the rumors?" He smiled, taking her answer as a 'yes', and followed his girlfriend back into the gym.


	7. Gossip

**Author's Note:** I should probably mention that Teo isn't handicapped. Thanks to anonymous reviewer VioletQ for pointing that out! In addition, Song and Haru are twins. Oh, and their world has celebrities. Don't worry, that'll all make sense in this chapter.

**Thanks to anonymous, VioletQ, Aangsgirl, AvatarAiris, Aangsfan, BlueAura11, TorinStoneFist, kasplosion, donjonkeeper, Kataang1337, Alexandria J, and GHSNEKO for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Where _are _they? They've been gone for almost 2 minutes!" Suki exclaimed, exasperated. She was pacing in front of Haru and Sokka. The two boys were sitting at the table.

"Well, it could mean things are going extremely well for Aang. He could be packing in the action, if you know what I mean." Sokka said smugly. Haru nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Ugh," Suki groaned, marching to the boys. She slapped Sokka across the face. "That was for being a pig," she explained angrily. "I would have slapped you, too, except I'm not allowed, because your not my boyfriend, nor are you related to me," she pointed to Haru as she spoke, ceasing his laughter. He lowered his head in defeat.

"Where's Song when you need her?" Suki cried.

"Why? Need another rumor update?" Haru asked.

"That, and, _she_ is allowed to slap you," Suki stated angrily. "Here she comes!"

"You are _not_ going to like what I've been hearing," Song informed the others, not waiting for the question to be asked. "Everyone's got a different opinion. When I went back on the dance floor after Aang and Katara left, people were already talking. Some people think they have been secretly going out since he moved here, and that when he kissed her, he ran because he blew their cover, and that's why they snuck off. Most people now believe that one, though some are still betting that he was cheating on someone else and feels guilty, or she's giving him a second chance and getting to know him. My favorite so far and luckily, the least popular is that it was a bet, and he ran because he lost or perhaps because he felt bad for using her."

"Is that all?" Suki asked, hoping there was no more coming.

"Yeah, that's it-oh wait, did I mention that if they're not back almost immediately, the rumors that are already starting about them getting to know each other won't just be about them talking?" Song blushed.

"Uh, no, you left that part out," Suki responded nervously.

"You see, we're not the only ones that think like that," Haru pointed out.

"Yeah, well, that reminds me-you haven't been properly punished yet. Song, would you be so kind as to slap your brother. I would, but I'm not allowed," Suki asked, almost politely, faking cheer.

"Another perverted remark?" Song asked. Suki nodded. Song slapped Haru. "Tsk, tsk, when _will_ you learn?" Song asked, acting almost too civil. This was a regular routine for the group, as Sokka and Haru were constantly thinking of new ways to gross out the others. Song turned to face Suki, getting back to business. "Any sign of them?"

"Nope, no sign of either yet," Suki replied, immediately assuming Song's double meaning. The boys, however, did not understand.

"Huh?" Sokka asked outright. He was getting tired of the girls' coded discussions.

"I have seen no sign of either couple-Toph and Teo or Katara and Aang-since Katara and Aang went into the hallway and Toph and Teo disappeared," Suki explained patiently.

Teo and Toph re-entered the gym holding hands. Toph was blushing, and both wore meek smiles.

"Well, here comes one couple," Haru observed, looking over Suki's shoulder. "Introducing Teoph," he announced.

"Eww, dude, you really need to stop paying attention to celebrity gossip," Sokka criticized.

"What's wrong with celebrity gossip?" Song stuck up for her brother.

"I'm not even going to answer that," Sokka shook his head.

"Well, let's stop worrying about the unnecessary details and focus on the main idea. Teo and Toph are now a couple. Song, if you would please go check on rumor control, that would be great, as I'm sure the couple needs no extra attention." Suki took control of the situation, kicking into her automatic-inner-leadership gear.

"You know, this could help the whole 'Katara and Aang' situation. It'll provide a momentary distraction, allowing them to slip back in unnoticed should they choose to do so," Song pointed out.

"You're right, I hadn't even thought of that! In that case, get spreading!" Suki shooed Song to the dance floor, where a group of eager girls, looking for the latest scoop, quickly engulfed the gossip queen.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Suki asked the new couple innocently as they approached the table.

"Don't act all innocent, you know exactly what's going on," Toph said with added attitude.

"Yeah, I do, but I want you to say it," Suki admitted.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"Because watching you squirm is fun! Besides, you did the same thing to me when Sokka and I started going out. Now I can get my revenge," Suki stated happily, enjoying this more than her kind, loving nature should have allowed.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. I will admit it if and only if we wait until we are at the sleepover tonight. If you wait, I will give you full details. Deal or no deal?" Toph proposed.

"Deal!" Suki agreed, and the two girls did their secret handshake. Suki quickly filled Toph in on the latest batch of gossip.

"I have a feeling we're going to be up very late tonight," Toph smirked, pausing their conversation.

"Why do you say that?" Suki asked, not understanding what Toph was talking about.

"That's why," Toph subtly pointed at something behind Suki. Suki spun around, trying to be subtle as well. She looked at the doors through which Katara and Aang had exited earlier.

"I don't see anything," she admitted without turning around, doubting Toph for a split-second.

"Wait for it...in three, two, one, now." Toph timed her countdown perfectly. As she said 'now', the doors opened, revealing the other new couple of the night. They were standing side-by-side. Katara's arm was around Aang's waist, and his arm encircled her shoulder. Katara's face was flushed. She made a sudden motion to turn back, but Aang wouldn't allow it. He squeezed her reassuringly and whispered something in her ear. She blushed. Suki turned to face Toph.

"You're right, Toph. We _will_ be up late tonight. There's no way Katara can keep _this_ secret."


	8. Discussions

**Author's Note:** Wow! I want to thank everyone who reads this story-I never thought I would get such an amazing response! I must admit, I'm ecstatic. I just want to mention that I fiddled with the ages-Sokka and Haru are 17, Suki, Song, and Katara are all 16 and Aang, Toph, and Teo are 15.

To everyone out there who hasn't read it, I posted a oneshot called "Butterfly Kisses" (not based on the song) that you should all go read. Also, reviews are always greatly appreciated.

Special note to anonymous reviewer ViolotQ: I probably would have slapped Haru too :D

**Thanks to thexgrapexlives, ViolotQ, Aangsgirl, AvatarAiris, Aangsfan, avatar209, kasplosion, Melody of the Dawn, and Myra owns Gaara kun's for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Here they come," Katara nervously told Aang as their friends moseyed towards the couple, trying not to make a scene.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Aang reassured her, squeezing her shoulder in a one-arm-hug-type-motion.

"Brace yourself-Suki is extremely excited," Katara warned as the group closed in.

"I'm bracing myself, but that's because Haru is on his way over," Aang corrected.

"Why is that such a big deal? He knows I don't feel the same way about him as he does about me," Katara shrugged.

"That may be true, but he still likes you. And besides, he's on the wrestling team. I do _not_ want to be squished like a bug for dating you," Aang explained, trying to shrink away from the oncoming group.

"Come on, you'll be fine. He won't dare touch you while I'm around," she smiled. The two walked toward their friends, who were now engaged in a heated, whispered conversation.

* * *

"Now everyone, listen to me. We need to make sure we don't mess this up. If we make too big a deal out of this, they'll get really embarrassed and hate us and then Katara won't say anything at the sleepover. They'll probably sneak off again if that happens, and then the rumors will _really_ start to fly." Suki sped through her pep talk.

"Don't worry-I won't say anything," Sokka agreed, shrinking away from Suki's intense death glare. Haru nodded in agreement.

"You guys should know that they're both feeling pretty nervous right now, probably about our reactions. I suggest we all try to keep our _tempers_ under control," Toph warned, directing a glare of her own at Sokka.

"Why are you looking at _me_?" Sokka asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Because Katara is _your_ little sister," Toph said in a 'duh' tone. Suki interrupted their mini-argument.

"Shush! Here they come!"

* * *

"Hey guys," Katara began, acting as if nothing unusual had happened. She met Suki's gaze. Since the two girls had been friends since pre-school, they could communicate through their gazes in wordless conversations. It was the ultimate signature of privacy and confidentiality and, more importantly, it freaked out Sokka.

Suki raised her eyebrows, their sign for 'well?' and Katara nodded so slowly and small, it was almost invisible. Her nervous eyes begged Suki not to squeal. Suki gave a tiny nod of her own, starting up a random conversation. Once the other five (Sokka, Haru, Teo, Toph, and Aang) were engrossed in said discussion, Suki gently jerked her head at Toph. Katara looked at her neighbor before directing her gaze back at Suki, now sporting a slightly confused look. Suki wiggled her fingers. Katara glanced back to Toph, focusing on her empty hands, then at Suki again, even more confused. Suki rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the dance floor. She noticed Song approaching the edge near their table, looking for the group.

"Sorry to interrupt this fascinating conversation, but I just need to steal Toph for a minute," Suki interrupted sweetly. "Let's go," she growled at Katara through gritted teeth. The three girls wandered to Song with Suki in the lead. Toph followed a half-step behind, and Katara brought up the rear, having to untangle herself from Aang before joining them.

"Genius!" Song celebrated as the others arrived back at the table. "You're a genius!"

"I know. Wait-what did I do?"

"You told me to cover it, and then you made the re-entry a group thing, so no one's even noticed. Then again, they didn't notice the return either, so maybe it wasn't the best idea. I have a feeling that half the grade doesn't know they're back in the gym, so..." Song trailed off,

"Oh no, not those!" Suki exclaimed, expecting the worst. Song nodded; Suki was right in assuming that the grade was thinking dirty thoughts about Aang and Katara. "How to stop it?" Suki posed the question to no one in particular.

"Hard to tell-the earlier evidence is definitely gonna hurt here," Song said, referring to the dirty dancing from earlier in the night.

"So, let them slide?" Suki replied.

"I'm thinking that, plus every possible denial-just watch the wording. No additional rumors needed at this point."

"Can someone fill me in?" Katara asked after her two friends were finished.

"Well...why don't you do the honors, Song," Suki began before chickening out.

"Ummm...are you sure you wouldn't rather do it yourself?" Song said nervously. Neither girl wanted to explain the rumors to their best friend.

"You two are a couple of sissies! Allow me," Toph insulted. "They're trying to hide all the rumors about you and Aang, especially the ones about you being a couple secretly, him cheating on someone else, and it being a bet. Mostly, they don't want to tell you that the grade thinks in inappropriate ways and they think that you and Aang were-"

"Okay I got it," Katara interrupted, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm just gonna say that that's not true-none of it is. I don't want the full rumor details."

"You bet you don't," Song agreed quickly, looking at the ground so she wouldn't have to look at Katara.

"Suki, what were you trying to tell me earlier? I'm still confused," Katara changed the subject when they fell into an awkward silence.

"Well...let's just say you and Aang aren't the only new couple of the evening," Suki explained looking knowingly at Toph.

"Toph? Omigosh who!?"

"Teo," Song replied for her. Toph blushed.

"Whoa! I totally called that one! Did I or did I not call that?" Katara exclaimed, overjoyed. It was true; she had, in fact, pointed out Teo's slight crush on Toph just days before. The others could only nod in agreement. Toph decided to turn the tables back the other way.

"Okay, Sugar Queen, you were right, again. But how do you explain the fact that you're always right when it concerns other people, but never when it's about yourself?" she goaded, using her friend's dreaded nickname. Katara glared back. But Toph wasn't done.

"I mean, all week, you've been insisting that Aang didn't like you back. So who's right now?"

"Suki," she replied playfully, not wanting to let Toph win. The younger girl glared.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Toph turned away from the girls and started walking towards the boys.

"I try," Katara shrugged, following Toph with the others at her sides.


	9. Last Dance

**Author's Note:** For the grades, Aang, Toph, and Teo are sophomores, Suki, Song, and Katara are juniors, and Sokka and Haru are seniors. Also, this story takes place in the fall. Special note to all my usual reviewers: where did you all go? I haven't heard from some of you in at least 3 chapters, are you okay? (sorry, I just get worried easily)

**Thanks to thexgrapexlives, leaf, ViolotQ, kasplosion, AvatarAiris, GHSNEKO Aangsgirl, The Abriter, and avatar209 for reviewing!**

**Thanks to AvatarAiris for kicking me out of my writer's block!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or "Butterflies Don't Lie" by Kaci Brown.

"It was just a kiss. I don't get it," Aang insisted for what must have been the 100th time that night.

"Don't get what?" Katara asked, reassuming her spot at Aang's side. Sokka rolled his eyes at the younger boy as he put out his arm, giving Suki her position in the circle once again.

"I don't get what the big deal is. It was just a kiss," he repeated, still confused and extremely annoyed. The girls stared at him, eyes wide and jaws hanging. Unlike the boys, they had not heard the rest of the conversation. Toph was the first to recover.

"Are you seriously asking that?" she asked bluntly before anyone could stop her.

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed, gently backhanding her neighbor in an effort to stick up for her boyfriend. It didn't matter that she was thinking the same thing; all that mattered was that Toph had said it aloud very rudely.

"Katara, seriously, you can't say that you weren't thinking the same thing. I mean, honestly, have you ever been to another high school?" Toph addressed Aang after insulting Katara in a mini-rant.

"Not exactly," he muttered. Toph looked surprised-this was _not_ the answer she had been expecting.

"Were you home-schooled?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess you could say that," he hesitated. Lucky for him, the subject changed as the group of junior girls that were on the cheerleading squad approached the group, breaking the conversation.

"Hey Katara, can we talk to you?" captain Ty Lee asked shyly.

"Okay," she shrugged, pecking Aang quickly on the cheek before leaving the group. She knew she would have to face the rumors at some point, so she might as well do it now.

"So, are you two official?" Katara nodded. The girls squealed, unable to contain their excitement, and began hounding her with questions, trying to determine what truth could be pulled from the rumors. Though she was undeniably one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school, she had never been in any real relationships. This was her first boyfriend, and they wanted every detail.

"Then why did he run?" one girl asked, though Katara didn't see who it was.

"Well, we weren't official at that point, so he ran after he kissed me, 'cuz he was nervous. But we talked and we worked it out," Katara summed it up as quickly as she could.

"So who's a better kisser, Aang or Haru?" Ty Lee asked. The other girls smirked, all wanting to know the answer. All eyes were on Katara. She blushed, reliving old memories.

"Definitely Aang," she smiled, still blushing. The other girls giggled.

Aang was Katara's first real boyfriend, unless you counted Haru. They were 4, so who could blame her? No one would disagree that he was very cute when he was four; few would disagree that he was cute now. Katara, however, did not appreciate her younger self's taste, or the pictures her parents had taken. The pictures stood as a constant reminder of a memory she'd rather forget. Her friends' favorites were the pictures where they were kissing, on the hand, on the cheek, even one or two on the lips.

The girls finished gossiping with and went to tell the rest of the grade what was really going on in an effort to help Song. Song may have been gossip queen, but she couldn't do it all herself. It all felt final, with the rumors successfully put out almost 15 minutes later. Suki, however, had one more trick up her sleeve.

"What are _you_ so excited about?" Toph accused, sensing her excitement.

"Nothing," Suki covered all too quickly, raising Toph's suspicion level. Lucky for her, Katara was distracted at the moment, or she would have known immediately. Suki was the lucky junior who gave out the awards at all the school dances. This meant she would give out King and Queen at the annual fall dance, among others. The special thing about the fall dance was the King and Queen had to be voted for that night, and it had to be a couple existing at the time of voting. Suki was getting excited because the votes were counted and Azula, the junior class president (she ran unopposed, of course), had just sent out the signal with an evil grin.

"I'll be right back, okay?" she separated herself from the group without answering their questioning glances. Only Song knew what was going on, but she did a good job hiding it. Moments later, Suki stepped up on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, students of all ages," she began, putting on a big show of it. "I hold in my hand the results of tonight's voting. And the King and Queen of this year's fall dance are," she paused for dramatic effect, cuing the DJ, who played a quick drum roll while she opened the envelope, "Aang and Katara!" The grade erupted in cheers as a spotlight shone on the couple, beckoning them forward. As they got closer to the stage, the crowd cleared a path for them. They strode to the stage, hand in hand. Once they arrived at the stage, they were properly crowned. Suki had the honor of crowning Katara as Zuko crowned Aang, scowling at him all the while (he didn't like helping other people in any way). Upon being crowned, the couple turned back to the dance floor and descended the stairs. The crowd closed the circle behind them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the last song of the evening, so find that special someone, and lead them to the dance floor," Suki announced as "Butterflies Don't Lie" by Kaci Brown started to play. Aang and Katara started to dance alone on the gym floor. Other couples, all savoring the last dance of the night, soon joined them. No one wanted it to end.

But end it did. As couples dispersed, Aang and Katara were the last ones on the dance floor. Both blushed as they, too, left the floor. The night ended, and everyone took one last look at the decorations before heading home. It was a night they would never forget.


	10. Walk home

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm am extremely excited to give you chapter 10! I wanted to make sure it was perfect, so I put too much pressure on myself, and then hit writers block. On a note more relevant to the story, Song and Haru are sister and brother, not twins. Sorry 'bout that. Please review!

**Thanks to leaf, ViolotQ, donjonkeeper, AvatarAiris, GHSNEKO, kasplosion,and avatar209 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Hah," Katara laughed as Aang finished his comedic childhood tale. They were briskly walking home after the dance in order to get Katara home by her curfew. Aang was being a true gentleman-everything from holding her hand to laying down his jacket for her to walk over so she didn't ruin her shoes.

"Alright, your turn," Aang turned the tables. Katara looked down. _Man, what did I say this time?_ he thought, annoyed at himself for the umpteenth time that night. "What's wrong?" he asked, replacing his annoyance at himself with concern for her. He stopped walking under the streetlight so he could see her tear-streaked face and wiped away a few of her tears.

"Let's just say my late childhood wasn't as happy and carefree as yours," she said, avoiding his gaze, releasing his hand to wipe a single stray tear.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he checked. She nodded, taking his hand in her own again. They started walking once more.

"Truth is, I'm an army brat. Our family used to move around a lot when I was little. We moved here when I was 6, and Sokka was 7. When I was 9, my mom disappeared. We later learned that she was killed. To make things worse, my dad found out that he had to go fight in the war. His new assignment was across the country. But, for the first time, we put up a fight. We didn't want to leave. After being here for 3 years, we had finally made friends. I actually haven't seen my dad since he left that day; we've just received a few letters from him. He was supposed to come back a few times, but every time, the fighting suddenly increased where he was and it wasn't safe for them to come home. We-Sokka and I-are living with our grandmother until he gets back," Katara told her story quickly. Aang stood patiently, wiping away the tears that were now flowing freely.

"Wow, you've really been through a lot," he said comfortingly, moving his hand to encompass her shoulders. They continued walking in a comfortable silence, Katara resting her head on Aang's shoulder.

"Well, this is me," Katara announced as they walked up the path to the pale blue house. "Do you want to come in and meet Gran Gran?" she inquired when they reached the front door. She felt much better, having told her full history to Aang.

"Umm...I guess I could come in for a few minutes," Aang shrugged, unsure of what was the right thing to say. In truth, he was nervous about meeting his first girlfriend's grandma. _At least I don't have to deal with an overprotective father,_ he thought, and immediately regretted it. _Well, at least I thought that instead of saying it aloud._

"Gran Gran, I'm home from the dance!" Katara shouted from the foyer of the little house. The elderly woman came down the hall and approached the couple.

"And who is this young gentleman?" The old woman got straight to the point.

"This is Aang, my..." Katara paused in her explanation. Aang nodded encouragingly. "My boyfriend." He bowed to her in a friendly and respectful manor.

"Is this the same Aang who you've been crushing on the last few weeks?" Katara's grandmother smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Gran Gran!" Katara blushed a deep red without answering. "Aang, this is my nosy grandmother," Katara explained with a slight giggle.

"Call me Gran Gran," the elderly lady added. Suddenly, Sokka burst through the door, extremely excited. He wanted to squeal on his sister for having a boyfriend. He, of course, figured that she had gone straight to Suki's after the dance, as they had (Sokka had driven her home without offering a ride to any of her friends, which meant no ride for Katara). He though he had beaten the couple home, and the way the door opened, he didn't see them.

"Guess what Gran Gran! Katara got a boyfriend!" he shouted before happy-dancing like a little kid. She chuckled. Katara held Aang back so that he wouldn't interrupt this interesting exchange.

"I know," Gran Gran stated simply with a wide grin on her face. "I'm very happy for her, and you should be, too." Sokka froze and ceased his happy-dancing.

"But-who-how-what-huh?" he stuttered, completely confused. Katara decided this was a good time to interrupt, so she stepped out from her hiding place behind the door, dragging Aang along with her.

"We beat you here by a good 5 minutes," she explained before giving in to temptation and patting his head like a dog. "Better luck next time." Aang could no longer contain his laughter, and it burst from him, filling the room with joy.

"You should see the look on your face," he said between laughs, pointing at Sokka's still-frozen expression. The older boy sighed in defeat. His recovery was a quick one though.

"In that case, is there any left over pizza? I'm starved," he complained. They all laughed.

"It's in the fridge," Gran Gran grinned. That being said, he left the group in peace to find it and fill his bottomless stomach.

**I hate this ending, but there was no other way to end it without taking an extra 3 days to write it, and I wanted to have this up before I start school tomorrow, so here you are! Please review!**


	11. Girl's night

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I was going to finish this a bunch of different times, but then I had homework, computer issues, homework, girl scouts (yes I'm a girl scout and proud to have gotten my silver award _today_), homework, temple stuff, oh and did I mention homework? Just be glad I finally finished. Also, happy new year to me! and to anyone else out there who's Jewish, happy new year! these next ten days are about forgiveness, do you all forgive me for not finishing this? to respond to that, please read this and review!

**Thanks to thexgrapexlives, ilovekataang, leaf, ViolotQ, XxFaithXxHopeXxLoveXx777, timisnotmyname, kasplosion, The Abriter, Avatar4ever113, and Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Bye, Gran Gran! I'm going to Toph's for the night," Katara called, shutting the door after hearing her grandmother's muffled response.

"Hey Katara!" Song called from Toph's driveway. She had just arrived in her brother's car. "Thanks for the lift, Haru," she thanked him, shutting the door with a single duffel bag in tow.

"You ready?" Song asked when Katara caught up to her. They both knew the hidden meaning behind the question.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Katara shrugged. Suki leapt out of her father's car, which had pulled up Toph's driveway as the other two were talking.

"Hey guys!" she greeted with a huge wave. "Long time no see!" They all giggled, starting up the long path. Suki rang the doorbell.

"Hello, girls," Mrs. Bei Fong, Toph's mom, greeted kindly. Her husband walked downstairs, talking to a guard. She turned to the aforementioned guard. "Would you let Toph know that her friends are here?" she asked kindly. It seemed to them more like an order. The guard nodded silently, then turned and headed upstairs in the direction of Toph's room. The younger girl descended the stairs gracefully moments after.

"Thanks mom, I can take it from here," she dismissed her mother politely. Her mother conceded with a warning gaze.

"So Toph, remind me again why we always have the sleepover to your house?" Song asked in the foyer of Toph's immaculate house after her mother left.

"My mom and dad don't let me go anywhere else, remember?" she explained as if it was obvious. "I'm lucky they let me go to the dance without any guards. Although after tonight, they'll probably _never_ let me go out without guards again." The other girls looked at her as if she had three heads. She looked to either side before explaining with a little blush. "They weren't happy when they found out I got a boyfriend." All four laughed.

"Well, since we're here, why don't we get some snacks?" Suki suggested. Toph led them to the kitchen and pulled out bags of chips and popcorn, along with some sodas. Those were distributed and the girls went up to Toph's room.

"Alright-Toph, you start," Suki ordered when they were all comfortably situated.

"Start what?" she asked, pretending to act clueless.

"The rumor mill, duh! Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about-you know that after a school dance, we share our stories. Now tell all," Song interjected.

"Why do _I_ have to start? Why doesn't _Katara_ start?" Toph stalled. All three girls stared at her silently ordering her to begin.

"TeoandIstarteddancingandthenwewentouttothelockerroomsandhekissedmeandaskedmetobehisgirlfriend," Toph finally told her story in one long breath.

"What?!" all three girls exclaimed, not believing what they had heard. This wasn't much, considering how quickly she had spoken.

"Well, I was sitting in the back like I always do when you all dance, and he decided to hang out with me, so neither of us would be lonely. We were just talking, joking around, and generally flirting," Toph restarted at a more reasonable pace.

"You were flirting? How did I miss that?" Song jumped in, worried that her role as gossip queen was in jeopardy.

"We were all on the dance floor, watching out for teachers to make sure that Aang and Katara didn't get caught dirty dancing," Suki reassured, casting a slight glance at the now-blushing Katara. She motioned to Toph to continue.

"When a slow song came on, he asked me to dance, so we did. Later, we snuck out to the hallway near the locker rooms," Toph continued.

"So that's where you two went!" Song interrupted again. Katara and Suki gave her a warning look. "Sorry," she apologized.

"We sat on the bench, talked a little, he kissed me, and he asked me to be his girlfriend," Toph finished, hoping they were still distracted by Song. They weren't. All three went into shock.

"You kissed?" Katara asked, first to recover.

"You didn't?" Toph changed the subject smoothly. Well, tried to, anyway. The others were not fooled.

"Don't change the subject," Song sing-songed.

"But I'm done. That's it. It's not like I'm hiding something, like how we walked me home. And I'm definitely not skipping the whole part about setting up a movie date for next Friday night and him dealing well with my parents who didn't like him from the moment they saw us holding hands. Of course I'm not, why would you even think that?" Toph rambled nervously, her mouth acting three steps ahead of her mind. All four jaws dropped. "Uh-oh, did I say that out loud?" Katara, Song, and Suki all nodded silently, too amazed to speak.

"You," Katara started, but she couldn't finish her thought.

"Have a movie date," Suki picked up.

"Friday night," Song finished. None of the three was accusing Toph of anything; they were simply reiterating what she had accidentally stated. The youngest nodded, shrinking back in anticipation of what was to come.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!" they screamed. "OMIGOSH!" Footsteps pounded up the stairs at an alarming speed. Two guards burst through Toph's door with menacing looks.

"Is there a problem here, Toph?" one asked. Toph shook her head and dismissed the guards with a wave of her hand. Her friends sat docilely until they were out of earshot. Then they all burst out laughing.

"You know, you really shouldn't scream so loudly. It startles them," Toph reprimanded her friends, pretending to be responsible. It was the typical routine.

One of the four would say something exciting. The others would release ear-piercing screams. A few guards would race to the top of the stairs thinking the girls (mainly Toph) were in danger. They were always dismissed, grumbling about "crazy teenage girls". Toph would be the last to laugh, trying to hold herself together in a responsible position as the others rolled around, laughing until they cried. The she would chuck the chips at one of them (usually whoever was being the stillest so she could aim properly) and it would erupt into an all-out pillow fight. As the four friends calmed down, they all agreed on one thing, which Suki was the first to voice.

"Toph, that is the second best thing I'll hear all night," she referred back to the earlier conversation.

"What's the first?" Song asked.

"Whatever Katara has to say."

**Next chapter: Katara's story! and don't worry, I have further plans for this story!**


	12. Truthtelling

**Author's Note:** Hey there, everyone! Um, so, about this chapter-not that great, but pretty important later on-you'll see why. Oh, and read carefully, because there's one line that I slipped in that's very important later. Now that I figured out where I'm going with the story, it should be updated more frequently. However, I still have no control over the homework situation, plus I just got the role of the Nutcracker in the ballet with the same name, so I'll be at rehearsals all the time. It's pretty late right now (almost 11 o'clock my time) so please excuse any errors in this, especially in the ending! Enjoy!

**Thanks to thexgrapexlives, leaf, AvatarAiris, timisnotmyname, avatar209, Avatar4ever113, Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar and ViolotQ, for reviewing!**

**Thanks to all my real life friends (especially Nikki, Rachel, Maddie, and Simone) for kicking me out of my writer's block!**

**Thanks to thexgrapexlives for sending review #100! I never imagined in my wildest dreams that something I wrote would get such an incredible response!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Your turn, Katara," Suki said what was on all their minds.

"Me?" she asked, stalling as long as she could.

"Yes," Song replied.

"Now?" Katara kept stalling.

"YES!" all three of her friends shouted.

"Do I have to?" Katara's inevitable question came in a smaller, lilting voice.

"Just get it over with," Toph insisted. Katara took a deep breath and looked down, unable to meet any of their eyes.

"I don't know where to begin," Katara admitted dreamily.

"Well let's start with when you went out in the hallway alone with him," Suki pried. Katara nodded, took another deep breath and began her tale.

"We started talking about the rumors, and he felt really bad about it. I was going to ask him why he ran off, but then I got nervous and couldn't say it, because I didn't want to sound like I was accusing him of anything. He figured out what I was trying to say, and tried to answer it, but he ended up messing it up even more," Katara recapped the beginning of her story, choosing her words carefully.

"What do you mean, 'he messed it up'?" Song interrupted, trying to be more thoughtful than she had been earlier.

"Well..." Katara paused remembering their conversation.

_Flashback_

"_Why did I run? I don't really know. I've never felt this way before. I didn't know what to do. I was so 'caught in the moment' that I kissed you. When I pulled away, I realized how stupid and impulsive it was, so I ran. I didn't want to kiss you in the first place, at least not until I knew if you felt the same way. And I just made things worse. Why can't I do anything right tonight? It's like fate is determined to make me suffer. I just wanted this night to be perfect."_

_End Flashback_

"He said he was confused and that the kiss had been impulsive. Then he made it worse by saying he didn't want to kiss me," her friends gasped. Katara paid them no heed, continuing, "and how the fates wanted him so suffer. I started crying." She paused, letting them take it all in.

"Then what? You can't stop there, Katara," Song started, not noticing that Katara had paused and the story wasn't over.

"Song," Toph interrupted. "If you don't stop interrupting, I am going to get out the duct tape and tape your mouth shut!" They all laughed, knowing full well that this wasn't true. Even if Toph tried, Katara and Suki wouldn't let her. Katara picked back up where she had left off.

"As I was saying, I started crying. I turned to run away to the bathroom to cry full out, but he grabbed my wrist. I froze and turned back to him. He finally admitted his feelings for me, but then decided to rant, so I cut him off with a kiss," Katara summarized.

"Aw," her friends sighed. Katara blushed before finalizing her story.

"After that, we talked for a moment about the best way to stop the rumors, and he said he was scared of all the guys in our grade. He thought they would be jealous and would beat him up for dating me." Her friends stared at her, all knowing that was true. However, they also knew that Katara was too modest to accept that and there was no use trying to convince her; she was too stubborn.

"Is that all?" Suki asked, slightly suspicious.

_Flashback_

_Aang caught her around the waist. "We don't have to go," he whispered into her ear. He trailed kisses starting right behind her ear and traveling down her neck. Katara shivered involuntarily. She was having trouble thinking strait. Their bodies were pressed against each other's. In this position, she wasn't sure what to do. She turned her head to the right. His face was still close to hers, and she could smell his breath, hot on her cheek. _

_End Flashback_

"Uh...yeah, that's it," Katara replied after 'thinking' for a moment. Her friends accepted her answer, having no reason to think otherwise of their best friend. Lucky for her, Katara was a much better liar than her neighbor was. Katara was always lying when it came to boys, simply because she was shy. Too shy to tell her friends who she was crushing on. Too shy to talk about her true feelings. Too shy to talk about her insecurities and fears. And definitely too shy to tell her friends about the intimate moment she and Aang had shared earlier that night.

The conversation turned to other gossip, with Song leading them down the new path. However, even if Katara was excellent at lying, she needed to work on not drifting off into La La Land, currently know as Aang Land. Her friends noticed that she wasn't paying attention, and Suki immediately knew what was up. She made a mental note to ask Katara later, when the two were in a more private setting. Suki was a kind best friend, making sure she didn't embarrass Katara, who had been tortured all night. Song wouldn't keep this one secret, so the best thing to do was to keep it from her.

Soon, the four friends laid out their sleeping bags and changed into comfortable pajamas, falling to sleep one by one. Soon enough, the new day would begin.

**Next chapter: **Back to school


	13. Back to School

**Author's Note:** This chapter begins all together, and then the group splits off to different classes. This will be the format of the next few chapters as well. Also, Meng is a freshman (in an accelerated math class) and no, those lines are not original. Please read it and let me know what you think!!!!

**Thanks to leaf,** **kian_yo!,** **kasplosion, orange_journal, donjonkeeper, and thexgrapexlives for reviewing!**

**Thanks to all my real life friends (especially Maddie) for being their normal weird selves and kicking me out of my writer's block with their funny memories!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, especially not The Fortuneteller.

When Monday morning rolled around, Katara rode to school in her brother's car. She headed to her locker straight away, turning the dial absentmindedly as she thought about her weekend. Her locker sprang open. Meanwhile, Song bounced through the now-crowded halls, keeping her ears open. Slowly, the spring disappeared from her step. As she neared Katara's locker, her smile disappeared as well.

"Hey Katara," Song greeted grimly. Katara glanced at her friend.

"Should I ask?" Katara said, knowing that the look Song bore meant bad news. Song just shook her head.

"I am going to say one thing-you have more of an effect on the gossip mill in the first five minutes after your solo arrival at school than you ever have, save for last Friday night," Song summed up.

"Do they really think that...?" Katara didn't want to say anything that may fuel the rumors that were already flying around the hallway, but Song understood what she was getting at.

"Well, you did arrive solo, and no one saw you two over the weekend, so nobody really knows what's happening," Song summed up. Katara blushed at the mention of the weekend, but Song decided not to push it. Suddenly, Song spotted Aang creeping down the hall and smiled as he reached up and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he whispered in her ear huskily. She didn't answer, turning to face him wordlessly. As she turned, she lifted her eyes from her sides and wrapped them around his neck. She pecked his lips lightly, smiling as she pulled away.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she giggled. They stared into each other's eyes, oblivious to the crowd of students surrounding them.

"Okay people, nothing to see here," Suki broke through the crowd. The students dispersed, muttering rumors as they left. Turning back around, Suki saw the couple arguing as Katara refused to let Aang carry her books, saying she was perfectly capable.

"Just let him carry your books, Katara, you don't need any more gossip at your back," Toph interrupted as she approached the group's morning meeting place.

"How did you...?" Aang asked, extremely confused. As a new student, he didn't know about Toph's blindness, or about her extremely sensitive hearing, or her "special ability" as they all called it.

"Dude, she could hear you from all the way down the hall, the whole 'lack of eyesight but very sensitive ears' thing, remember? We covered this on Friday night," Teo interjected.

"Dude, he was so far off in La La Land at that point, we were lucky he remembered his name," Sokka jumped in, slipping his arm around his girlfriend's waist. This was clearly an insult aimed at Aang, taking a stab at his masculinity, but Aang didn't notice. Actually, Aang paid no attention to them, too engrossed in his girlfriend too notice anything that was going on around him.

"DUDE!" Sokka shouted, calling Aang back to reality. "We discussed this, remember? No PDA with my sister in front of me! And that _includes_ making googly eyes with her!" The whole group laughed as a blush crept onto Katara's face. The warning bell rang, and the group separated, each headed to a different class.

**Mathematics**

"Good morning, Meng," Katara greeted her partner, taking her seat.

"Morning," Meng grumbled, keeping her head down. Katara was surprised. Meng was usually a very happy, outgoing girl. However, the two didn't know each other well, so Katara thought it might have had something to do with it being a Monday morning.

"How was your weekend?" Katara tried to start a conversation.

"Miserable," Meng replied, still refusing to lift her head.

"What happened?" Katara was truly concerned, for though they weren't close, she and Meng were friends.

"I spent the whole weekend trying to get over the boy that I liked," Meng admitted, sighing. "'Cuz he doesn't like me back. The worst part is, I knew. But for some reason, I kept hoping he'd change his mind."

"How do you know he doesn't like you?" Katara tried to understand.

"He told me he didn't like me the way I liked him," Meng drifted off, remembering her conversation with Aang on Friday. "He liked someone else. Now they're together, and I'm still on my own."

_Flashback_

_Aang looked around the cafeteria one last time before he turned quickly, bumping into Meng, his student guide, in the process._

"_Oh! I didn't see you there," Aang apologized.  
_

"_You don't like me. Do you?" Meng asked sadly, getting straight to her point._

"_Of course I like you," Aang replied, oblivious to what she was hinting at. Meng sighed. Boys could be very stupid sometimes. _

_  
"But not the way I like you," Meng pointed out. _

_  
"Oh. I guess not," Aang replied apologetically.  
_

"_It's ok. It's just really hard when you like someone, but they don't think of you that way," she explained. _

"_I know what you mean," Aang agreed sadly.  
_

"_She's beautiful, by the way," she pointed out. He blushed.  
_

"_Huh?" he pretended not to know what was going on, trying not to hurt one of his few friends any further._

_  
"That water tribe girl. I can see why you like her so much. She's sweet, she's a bender, and her hair seems so manageable," Meng c__ounted each reason on her fingers. She tried to mash her jet-black braids down and failed at this last attempt. Crushed, she walked away without another word._

_End Flashback_

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized, not for going out with Aang, but for Meng's heartbreak.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know I liked him," Meng replied, shrugging. "Besides, you two really click together. So, I'm okay with it." Katara was shocked. _So that's who Meng liked._

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Both girls pulled out their notebooks and calculators, opening their notebooks wide and setting their calculators to "A-Lock", allowing them to write notes to each other without the teacher ever having to know. **(A/N my calculator can do that, and that's what I spent last year doing everyday in Math class with my best friend. We were always passing notes about this boy she liked. Just don't tell my mom XD)** Neither girl paid attention during class, both thinking of a special boy, and what he was doing at that very moment.

**Next chapter: **Rest of the day from both sides.


	14. Academics

**Author's Note:**This chapter starts with a little Teoph, 'cuz I totally bypassed them last chapter (as pointed out by Authors Note1). I messed up last chapter: Meng isn't a freshman, she's a sophomore (with Aang, Toph, and Teo). Also, this has been one of my quickest updates in a while-3 weeks and a day (to those of you who know me, you know that it can be a month sometimes, so give me the proper credit). This only got done today because we had a snow day, so during my breaks (my mom made me do homework all day) I worked. This weekend, I have 3 more performances of The Nutcracker and then 2 days of school, then I'm off until the Monday after New Year's! So expect another update semi-soon (and feel free to bug me about it).

**Thanks to AvatarAiris, thexgrapexlives, Authors Note1, Rini1137, TeamDavid, kasplosion, Katsumara, GHSNEKO, and leaf for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Biology**

"Good morning students," Mrs. Miyuki announced. The students sat down. "Please take out the homework that is due today." The students grumbled, pulling out their folders, praying they had remembered to do their work. Toph was the first to pass hers forward, as usual. Most students thought that Toph was a nerd under her tough exterior, but in truth, her parents forced her to work during the weekend.

"Ah, Ms. Bei Fong, I see you have completed the assignment on time," Mrs. Miyuki smiled. Toph was one of her favorite students, simply because she always did what needed to be done. She looked to the back where Teo was helping Toph set up her computer.

"Teo, I don't need your help with this," Toph pointed out.

"I know," he shrugged, continuing what he was doing.

"Then why are you doing this," she said, slightly confused. He paused.

"Because I want to," he stated very simply. She blushed slightly, turning away. She heard a few "aw"s around her, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Teo was setting up her computer, just because he wanted to. And that was enough for her.

**History**

"Hey Aang," Katara smiled, taking her seat.

"Hey!" He smiled widely.

"Take out your packets, please," Mr. Zei commanded, "and turn to page 17." Papers shuffled as students rummaged through their packets, finally settling on the correct page.

"Today, we will be beginning our next unit: the development of the media. To begin, we will be discussing current events. Now, who can tell me what current events are," he asked. Katara lifted her hand lazily. One other student, the class clown, raised his hand as well.

"Katara and Aang's relationship," he shouted, not waiting to be called on. The class laughed. Katara lowered her hand, placing it on her lap. Aang covered her hand reassuringly, squeezing it gently under their desks.

Mr. Zei smiled, shaking his head at the boy's immaturity. "Does anyone else care to try?" he asked the class, continuing his lesson. _Teachers could be so oblivious._

**Chemistry**

"Any questions? Okay then. Get to work, students," their teacher ordered. No one knew his real name; they just called him "the Mechanist" or "Mr. Mechanist" if they had to be formal. He had a knack for inventing, even though they didn't always work quite right. One of his latest experiments had resulted in him blowing off his eyebrows (which grew back eventually). Today, they were working with Bunsen burners, a favorite supply of the class.

"So what are we doing?" Sokka asked his lab group.

"I don't know, I thought it was your turn to pay attention," Haru replied.

"Don't look at me," Jet took a step back. "I paid attention yesterday." Suki shook her head. Everyday, the boys would argue over what they were supposed to be doing. Meanwhile, she and Song would gather all the needed supplies and complete the set-up. Sometimes, the two girls would finish the entire lab (with some help from Haru) while they argued.

"I'll get the chemicals," Song shrugged.

"I'll hook up the burner," Suki replied simply. The two separated.

"Oh, sorry," Song apologized after bumping into a classmate.

"My fault," Zuko replied. "Azula's making me do the lab again," he explained, referring to his sister. He motioned to where she was standing, with Ty Lee on one side and Mai, his girlfriend, on the other. Zuko was a coarse, angry young man. The only two people who could pull out his softer, kinder side were Mai and Song. They were the only ones who ever got through his thick shell to the boy within.

"Hah, sorry. Suki and I are doing this one, and I don't think we're gonna put their names on it this time," Song joked. They both laughed, and then went their separate ways to finish the assignment.

"Are you boys going to help?" Suki pestered as Song approached. Jet turned to them.

"What are you going to do, punish us if we don't?" he challenged.

"I'll tell people about your secrets," Song threatened her brother. His eyes grew wide.

"Don't worry, I'll help," he conceded. The other two boys glared at him.

"Traitor," Jet spat.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to," Suki smiled sweetly. "But if don't help, Sokka, I don't know how much help you'll be getting with your homework tonight," she said seductively, lowering her voice as she walked past him to her desk. The other boys smiled and started elbowing each other.

Sokka was torn. On the one hand, he wanted to stand up for himself and not be pushed around. On the other hand...

"Fine, I'll help," he agreed. The others laughed at his whimpering, childlike tone. Suki just smiled-she knew him all to well.

**Geography**

"Aang, we saved you a seat," Teo called from the far side of the room. They were sitting in groups of four. Teo was sitting beside Toph. Across from Toph sat Meng. Aang took the final free seat, across from Teo. He felt slightly awkward next to Meng, and her slightly depressed vibe didn't help. He sent Teo a glare before class started. The latter shrugged, mouthing a simple 'sorry' as the bell rang.

When class ended, Meng ran.

"Well, that was..." Aang began.

"Awkward. Very awkward," Toph cut him off. He nodded his agreement, unable to find a better word.

"I gave her every reason to hate me," Aang said, hanging his head low.

"She doesn't hate you, dude," Teo consoled his friend. The boys had been filled in on the situation with Meng on Friday night while the girls had their sleepover. "She just doesn't know what to do. Girls can be..." he paused. Toph glared at him, daring him to continue. "Never mind."

"Dude, you're whipped," Aang laughed. Toph took a step toward her boyfriend, and his arm slipped around her waist. Her look challenged Aang to say another word. He took the warning, and shut up.

"Katara!" he shouted, running past his friends to where she stood. Teo laughed.

"And he says _I'm_ whipped."

**Next chapter: **Electives...


	15. Meditation

**Author's Note:** I messed up last chapter: Meng isn't a freshman, she's a sophomore (with Aang, Toph, and Teo). This chapter starts with some academics, but it does move onto "electives" as the chapter continues. I was simply sparked with inspiration and had to add in the Algebra scene. Again, I borrowed some of the lines from the show.

**Thanks to Authors Note1, leaf, AvatarAiris, donjonkeeper, TeamDavid, thexgrapexlives, and kasplosion for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Study Hall**

"Dude, I don't get it, what does he have that I don't?" Jet asked Haru. The two boys were sitting in their study hall, located in one of the math classrooms. They were discussing Katara (as they often did) and Jet was very confused-her choice of Aang over him had been a big blow to his ego.

"I don't know, I think it has to do with the fact that she doesn't have any history with him," Haru guessed.

"What are you talking about?" Jet asked, getting annoyed. Or jealous, that works too.

"Well, we've known Katara for forever. I met her when I was four, and developed quite a little crush on her in the week she was here visiting her Gran Gran. She still gets embarrassed about the photos of our kisses. Then when they moved here officially two years later, we all instantly connected. She made friends easily, and we all started to play together," Haru recapped. Jet shrugged him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," he stated flatly.

"Well then, I'm sure you also remember the time when you were 10 and you pushed her out of the tree house. She broke her arm," Haru replied smugly. "I don't think she'll ever forgive you for that."

"Hey! That was not my fault! Sokka pushed me first," Jet tried to defend himself. He was growing angrier as Haru reopened old wounds.

"Or when you were 12 you ran between her and Song to catch a football then fell on top of her," Haru continued, ignoring his friend's protests. Jet was always acting rashly, never thinking things through first. "And when you were 14 you ruined her chances with the first guy she had a crush on because you were jealous, just like you are now."

"Am not!" Jet shouted, standing up. Their teacher glanced over at them. He sat down quietly.

"I'm not jealous, I just don't know if this is the best thing for her. We don't know anything about him, how do we know that he isn't a stalker, or a creeper, or something like that?"

"Come on, Jet-we both know better than to doubt Katara's judgment. If she's happy, we should be too. Besides, Song agrees that he's really nice-he's in her Algebra class, and she says that he's just a goofy kid trying to get by, just like the rest of us," Haru attempted to stick up for Aang, but somehow, he managed to plant some kind of idea in Jet's head instead.

"Hey Haru, you know how you owe me a favor? Well, it's time to pay up," Jet said. Haru groaned. It was going to be a long time before he got out of this one, and he knew it.

**Algebra**

"Ugh, I don't get it," Aang complained for the third time that class.

"What's not to get?" Song said, explaining the basic problem to her partner slowly, hoping that he might understand. His eyebrows, furrowed in frustration, began to unknot as the confusion cleared.

"I'll never be able to remember that when I do my homework tonight," he joked. He had always done poorly in Math-the numbers just didn't click.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," she reassured. "If you have any trouble, just IM me, and I'll talk you through it again."

"Thanks Song," he smiled. The two had become good friends over the two weeks he had been in his new school, mainly because Aang always needed help. But of course, the basic conversations they had held spiraled into more lengthy, in-depth conversations, which ended up sparking a friendship. Neither knew how important that would be.

**Advanced Meditation**

"Good afternoon, students, and welcome to advanced meditation" Guru Pathik greeted his students as they walked into the tranquil classroom. Sounds of a waterfall filled the room. His room was more humid than the rest of the school, adding to the tropical illusion. "Please choose a mat, and take a seat."

"This guy seems kinda weird," Haru whispered to his sister. She nodded. The two chose mats beside one another. Aang, smiling, sat on Song's other side, with Teo beside him. Meng sat behind the two boys.

"You must gain balance within yourself before you can bring balance to the world. And the first step to gaining balance begins with this," Guru Pathik said serenely, holding up a wooden cup with a yellow liquid in it. There was a similar bowl beside each student. "Drink up!" he commanded. The students glanced at each other. Brave Haru was the first to grab his bowl. He took a tentative sip, swallowing it with disgust.

"Ugh! It tastes like onion and banana juice!" he exclaimed.

"That's because it is," their teacher responded, smiling crazily. The other students shrugged, taking little sips of their own drinks as Guru Pathik continued with his lecture.

"Now, for the rest of the semester, we will be focusing on opening all of the chakras. Song, tell me everything you know about chakras," he chose her randomly.

"What are chakras?" she asked, earning a disappointed look from her teacher.

"I see. I guess we'll start with the basics. Come class," he ordered. "We're going on a field trip to learn about the chakras." The students cheered-after all, who doesn't like a good field trip?

As the students stood, they left behind their bags, their books, everything. Haru, after much deliberation, sent a quick text to Jet before they left.

_field trip. nows ur chance. go 4 it._

He waited for the affirmative reply, then returned dropped his phone on his mat.

Once outside, Guru Pathik stopped. "I seem to have forgotten my walking stick," he explained. "Aang, would you run and get it for me?" Aang nodded, sprinting into the school at a faster pace than anyone thought was possible. He grabbed the walking stick and dashed back out, handing it to his teacher with a respectful bow. The class continued on their journey, finally arriving at their destination: the creek running through the woods behind the school.

"The water flows through this creek much like the energy flows through your body," Guru Pathik explained, stirring the pool with his walking stick. "As you see there are several pools where the water swirls around before flowing on. These pools are like our charkas."

Teo raised his hand. "So chakras are pools of spiraling energy in our bodies?" he clarified.

"Exactly!" Guru Pathik explained, pleased that his pupils were beginning to understand. "If nothing else were around, this creek would flow pure and clear. However, life is messy, and things tend to fall in the creek, and then what happens?"

"The creek can't flow?" Meng checked. Guru Pathik nodded.

"Yes. But if we open the paths between the pools..." he trailed off, clearing some moss clogging the water with his stick. The water poured quickly into the next pool, and soon all of them ran clean and clear.

Haru spoke up eagerly. "The energy flows!" Pathik looked at his class with a satisfied smile.

"There are seven chakras that go up the body. Each pool of energy has a purpose, and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck. Be warned...opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin the process, you cannot stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?" he finished his speech with a question that was so simple, and yet so complex.

"We'll do whatever it takes," Aang spoke up for them all. The class was unique; if one student did not work with the rest, it would hinder them all.

**Next chapter: **the end of the day, some IMs, and more on Jet's plan. Speaking of which, if anyone has any ideas for any of their screen names, please leave it in a review!


	16. IMing

**Author's Note: **I wasn't kidding when I said that this chapter would be IMs! If there's any confusion on whose screen names are whose, let me know! Special note to Allicat: I'm glad you hate Jet.

**Thanks to Allicat, Icepath94, kasplosion, thexgrapexlives, Authors Note1, AvatarAiris, ilovekataang, StardustSComet, and Katsumara ****for reviewing!**

**Thanks to kasplosion, AvatarAiris, ****and all my real life friends (especially Nikki, Rachel, and Stef) for helping me with screen names!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**

* * *

**

**QueenuvEarth1:** hey suki what's up?

**Warriorgurl:** nm, u heard anythin from katara?

**QueenuvEarth1:** no nothin, u?

**Warriorgurl:** nope. im stumped.

H2Ogal has signed on.

**H2Ogal:** hey girlies

**Warriorgurl:** hey, u never told us what u did this weekend

**H2Ogal:** ...well...ummmm...

GozzipGirl has signed on.

**QueenuvEarth1:** tell!

**GozzipGirl:** Toph, who r u yellin now?

**Warriorgurl:** no-katara won't spill the weekend beans

**GozzipGirl:** h/o ill IM my bro and c what he knows

**

* * *

**

**GozzipGirl: **yo bro whats up?

**live2wrestle:** nm lil sis, u?

**GozzipGirl:** nm, jw-hav u heard anythin from aang bout last weekend?

**live2wrestle:** no, but he just signed on-gimme a sec?

**GozzipGirl:** kk

**

* * *

**

**live2wrestle: **hey aang, whatd u do this weekend?

**MasteroftheArrow:** um...hung w/katara…y?

**live2wrestle:** idk, jw

**MasteroftheArrow: **did song tell u 2?

**live2wrestle:** yeah y

**MasteroftheArrow: **katara warned me that might happen

**live2wrestle:** so u heard bout her rep, huh

**MasteroftheArrow: ***nods*

**

* * *

**

**MasteroftheArrow: **haru's gettin on my case bout last weekend...what do i say?

**H2Ogal:** just make somethin up-ill let u know what i tell the girls

**MasteroftheArrow:** r they there or r u just IMing them?

**H2Ogal:** just IMing

**MasteroftheArrow:** good-i don't think they could handle the looks

**H2Ogal:** or the blushing...

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday night. Aang and Katara sat tranquilly in the basement of Katara's house. Sokka had taken Suki out to a fancy restaurant for their one-year anniversary (after Katara had reminded him of the date). Gran Gran was at the town clubhouse, where she played bridge 3 times a week. Aang and Katara had the house to themselves._

_The movie had just ended, but the two were too comfortable to move. They had snuggled together on the couch, with a blanket spread over them. The credits rolled, and Aang reached behind him to turn on the lights. Katara shifted slightly-she had fallen asleep, with her head resting lightly on his chest._

"_Have a nice nap?" he asked, slightly amused. He liked watching her sleep. She yawned._

"_Sorry," she apologized. "The girls and I were up late last night," she explained, blushing. _

"_Do you want me to go, so you can get some sleep?" he asked, concerned. She shook her head._

"_You don't have to go," she whispered. He kissed her forehead gently._

"_Then I won't," he promised. She fell asleep, and he followed suit. And that was how Gran Gran found them, sleeping in each other's arms._

_End Flashback_

**MasteroftheArrow:** i liked that movie-it was rlly good

**H2Ogal:** name the 2 main chars

**MasteroftheArrow:** idk i didn't pay attention...

**H2Ogal:** at least Gran called ur uncle and told him where u were

**MasteroftheArrow:** yeah, after she woke us up. she doesn't hate me does she?

**H2Ogal:** no...shes just overprotective she doesn't want me 2 get hurt again

**MasteroftheArrow:** again?

**

* * *

**

**FreedomFighter10: **yo haru whats up man?

**live2wrestle:** n2m

**FreedomFighter10:** did song like the note?

**live2wrestle:** yeah, but i don't think we should use her like this its not fair

**FreedomFighter10:** come on man, u can't back out now

**live2wrestle:** y not? i could tell her u sent it, and i should

**FreedomFighter10: **but we both know u wont

**live2wrestle:** what is this gonna do anyway?

**FreedomFighter10:** we both know he isnt right 4 her. so all we gotta do is make her think he's a player. she hates players, who knows y

**live2wrestle:** dude, she hates players cuz u played her

**FreedomFighter10:** did not

**live2wrestle:** o that's right u just used her

**FreedomFighter10:** dude she knew the whole time

**live2wrestle:** doesn't make it rite

**live2wrestle:** i gotta go, l8r

**FreedomFighter10:** l8r

live2wrestle has signed off.

**

* * *

**

**GozzipGirl: **did i tell u guys?

**Warriorgurl: **no, what?

**GozzipGirl: **i have a secret admirer

**QueenuvEarth1:** who?!?!

**H2Ogal: **if she knew it wouldn't b a secret, would it?

**QueenuvEarth1:** u want a piece uv me, sugar queen?

**Warriorgurl:** break it up, u 2. behave. let song tell her story.

**GozzipGirl:** well...

_Flashback_

_The students walked through the door, letting their eyes adjust to the new lighting. The impromptu field trip had ended. The bell had rung. The students were going to be late._

_Song knelt beside her books, gathering them as quickly as she could. As she reached for her history textbook, she noticed a slip of paper sticking out of the top. It appeared that someone had written her a note and left it in her book. Not having the time to read it at the time, she swept it into her pile._

_Arriving in her history class, Song opened the note, reading it silently._

Like a star, I've fallen for you. But the stars in the sky are nothing compared to your eyes. Love, your secret admirer.

_End Flashback_

**Warriorgurl:** aw thats so cute!!!!!!

**H2Ogal:** yeah...we gotta get u and mystery guy 2gethr

**GozzipGirl:** yeah like thatll evr happen

**H2Ogal:** well we're gonna try

**QueenuvEarth1:** ugh this is getting way 2 sappy 4 me. im gonna go 2 bed b4 the rents find me on the comp

**Warriorgurl:** me 2 g'night!

QueenuvEarth1 has signed off. Warriorgurl has signed off.

**GozzipGirl:** im getting kinda tired, 2...u mind if i sign off?

**H2Ogal:** no prob, im just gonna finish up a couple things then head 2 bed

**GozzipGirl:** kk g'night

GozzipGirl has signed off.

**Next chapter: **The next day at school, and maybe less time spent obsessing. Did anyone catch Jet's plan?


	17. The Notes

**Author's Note:** This isn't fair. I have recently discovered that I do my best writing from 11:00 PM to midnight, which is a time that I'm not even supposed to be awake (even on weekends, not to mention school nights). I discovered this while procrastinating-I started (and finished) this chapter in that time frame instead of finishing my homework. Who does global homework when you can write fanfiction instead? Or math, for that matter? Please excuse the errors-I'm posting this at almost 11 PM, my time, and I have school tomorrow. On a more story-related note: I changed my mind and wrote a major time-jump into this chapter and tons of other importance! Lots of mini-scenes, all you're getting at this hour. Please review!

**Thanks to AvatarAiris, Authors Note1, AvatarTwilightObsession, Icepath94, donjonkeeper, Clouds-in-the-head, ilovekataang, Yannababy, Katsumara, avkanar00, thexgrapexlives, and kasplosion for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Give it back!" Song shouted at her brother, jumping to reach the note.

"No way, not until you tell me who it's from," Haru shook his head, holding the note higher.

"None of your business!" she yelled, futilely grabbing at the note. Suddenly, Aang appeared at the end of the hall. He took a running start and leap-frogged over Haru's head, grabbing the note in mid-air.

"Here you go," he grinned, handing Song the note. He placed a quick kiss on his girlfriend's cheek before sprinting to his next class, for which he was nearly late. She blushed, and the jokes of her friends did not go unnoticed.

"What does it say?" Suki asked as she and Katara crowded around their friend.

"I don't know, hold on. Let me open it!" Song's hands shook as she fumbled with the letter. The girls read quietly over Song's shoulder.

"That's so sweet!" Katara squealed. "Any idea who they're from yet?" Song shook her head.

"None whatsoever."

"But this is the seventh note you've gotten. You must have _some_ idea as to who it is," Suki pointed out.

"Actually, it's the eighth. And no, I don't have even an inkling of a clue," Song said, giving finality to the conversation. She didn't want people to find out that she, the gossip queen, had a secret admirer and didn't know who it was. That would _not_ be good for her reputation.

The girls walked into the room across the hall, slipping into side-by-side desks as the bell rang.

"I don't get it, why don't you just ask around?" Katara asked. "Someone must know-it's not like the kids in our grade are any good at keeping secrets."

"I don't go looking for gossip. Gossip finds me," Song argued. Katara shrugged, pulling out her notebook to continue the doodles she had started earlier.

"Anyway, are you and Aang going to the dance next Friday?" Suki asked her distracted friend.

"I don't know," Katara admitted. "We haven't exactly talked about it." Song's jaw dropped.

"_Please_ don't tell me that he's just _assuming_ you'll go with him," she begged. Katara shrugged.

"I don't know," she repeated. "Please don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want this to start and then watch it grow and eventually destroy our relationship." Katara was pleading with her close friend. Her relationship was fantastic, and Aang was the greatest guy she had ever known. So why was she suddenly insecure about this?

* * *

"Hi Aang," Meng greeted with a gentle smile. After her "stalker" phase ended, she had become a good friend and confidante for Aang. Which was exactly what he needed today.

"Hey Meng," he smiled unsurely, pulling his books closer to him on the lab table so she would have enough room.

"Okay, so what's going on today?" she asked, able to tell immediately that he needed to spill his story.

Oh, how right she was.

* * *

"Sokka, do you mind?" Katara tried to be polite for the sake of his girlfriend, but he was getting on her last nerve.

"No, not at all, go ahead, have your discussion, ignore me," he babbled, returning to playing with Suki's hair. Katara silently pleaded with Suki, who finally agreed.

"Sokka? What Katara means is would you excuse us? We're in the middle of a little girl crisis and-"

"I'm out of here!" Sokka interrupted, the phrase "girl crisis" sending him sprinting out of the room. The three girls shared a laugh before turning to the important business at hand.

"What exactly are we doing?" Song began, directing her question at Katara.

"We're finding out who your secret admirer is," Katara stated, continuing to unload her backpack.

"We'll start with the notes," Suki said, spreading out the contents of Katara's bag. "Do you have them with you?" Song nodded. She slowly unzipped her backpack, pulling out her journal. As she opened the leather-bound cover, a little pile of papers fell out. The notes.

Katara and Suki smiled before continuing, but decided not to push their luck. The fact that Song was letting them work with the notes was a privilege, and they were not about to let that go to waste. They could torture her about carrying the notes around later.

"Now, I have here the full attendance list for our school," Katara smiled, proud of her accomplishment. They didn't give these out to just anybody. "I have made a photocopy, and the original is going right back where I found it first thing tomorrow," she reassured her friends, who were still in shock.

"Found?" Suki questioned. Katara nodded. Suki began to open her mouth again, but thought better of it. If she didn't know, she couldn't be held accountable in the end. "I won't ask."

* * *

"What about him?" Katara asked, pointing to the name on the list.

"He has a girlfriend," Song shook her head. They crossed his name off.

"Him?" Suki asked, going down to another name.

"He's not in any of my classes," Song refuted. Of the few facts they had gathered from the notes, this was one: "he" was in at least one of Song's classes, though it was unknown which or how many.

"We need a break," Song decided. The other two nodded their agreement, and the three girls exited Katara's comfortable bedroom and headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

"They're gone, quick-get in and then get out!" Sokka hurried Haru into the room. The latter skimmed the books and read the love notes he had assisted in writing.

"Haru, hurry up, they're coming up the stairs!" Sokka warned. He was guarding the door and heard the approaching footsteps. Haru silently slipped out and the two boys returned to Sokka's room, no questions asked.

* * *

Floozy114 has signed on.

**Floozy114:** Plan breakup is a go.

**Next chapter: **Possibly a time-jump to the dance I mentioned, or maybe a chapter before that.


	18. Plans

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the wait-I've had a lot going on in the recent weeks, both good and bad. On the positive side, I just celebrated my 16th birthday. On the negative side, I just got over strep, made a complete fool of myself in front of my entire congregation, and my mom lost her job. So please review!

**Thanks to Bresule, Yannababy, Animation Fanatic 1991, thexgrapexlives, and kasplosion for reviewing!**

**Thanks to all my real life friends for encouraging me and helping me whenever I need it-I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna or "Butterflies Don't Lie" by Kaci Brown.

"Katara!" her brother shouted from down the hall. He was overly excited about something, but she couldn't determine what the cause was. He ran down the hall to her.

"What?" she chuckled as he jumped up and down in front of her locker. All too often, she felt that she was the older one-with the maturity to back it up.

"Gran Gran just called my cell!" he squealed in a very un-manlike way.

"Sokka, Gran Gran might not be young, but she understands technology just fine. Why are you acting like this is such a big deal?" she laughed at her brother's antics.

"He's coming home! Dad's on his way to the airport! He'll be home in just a few more days!" he finally revealed, completely ignoring her question. Her jaw dropped. He was coming home? She was going to see him again, after 7 years? What would she say? What _could_ she say?

"Hey Katara," Song interrupted her train of thought. "I guess you guys heard the news," she smiled, motioning to Sokka, who was still happy-dancing. Song's father was in the same troop as Katara's, which was the main reason they had grown close in the first place. Katara nodded, still dazed. Haru joined the little group, a slip of paper in his hand.

"For you," he mock-bowed, handing his little sister the note. She snatched it out of his hands.

"Is that..." Katara caught on, shaking her head and snapping back to reality. Her gaze met Song's. The two girls tore down the hall, escaping the prying eyes of their older brothers. "Read it!" Katara nearly jumped with the excitement.

"Roses are red, violets are blue; I'm counting down the days until I finally see you. Meet me at the punch bowl exactly 1 hour after the dance begins. I'll be waiting," Song read aloud. She looked at Katara.

"Whoa," the two girls sighed in unison.

"Come on-we've got to get ready...we've only got three days until the dance and the dress you have is not going to cut it. We need to get to the mall, ASAP," Katara stated. Song nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Wow, you're going to look awesome at the dance," Toph joked at the mall. Song didn't catch the sarcastic tone, though.

"I haven't even tried on the dress yet," she said, confused. Toph just stared in her direction and waved her hand in front of her eyes. "Right...never mind," Song shook her head and carried her dress into the dressing room.

"Toph, you know that you didn't have to come with us. You knew we were dress shopping," Katara pointed out, her voice dripping with attitude. Toph's sarcasm was one of her pet peeves. Suki turned away from the dresses she had been surveying, poised to end their latest fight.

"I needed to get out of the house. Besides, _you're_ the one who invited me," Toph countered, matching Katara's tone.

"Sorry, next time remind me that-"

"I swear if you two don't cut it out I'm calling Sokka to come take you home and Song and I will finish this by ourselves!" Suki interrupted before Katara could hurl an insult at Toph. They did this on every shopping trip and girl's outing, to the point where Suki and Song had to take turns mediating.

"Sorry," they muttered. Suki huffed away, returning to the clearance racks. Song exited the dressing room.

"Oh..." Katara whispered.

"My..." Suki added.

"Gosh," the two girls sighed as one. Song's long, dark green dress was absolutely perfect for the winter ball. It complimented her complexion, bringing out her best features. With just a few minutes of work, her hair would complete the outfit.

"You're going to blow his socks off...whoever he is," Suki commented, referring to Song's approaching meeting with her secret admirer. The love notes sat securely in Song's purse, where they would remain.

"Definitely," Katara agreed whole-heartedly. Song blushed, unused to the feeling.

"Are you guys sure?" she double-checked, suddenly feeling insecure. Katara's phone rang before they could respond. She looked at the caller ID and blushed.

"Just go," Toph ordered. She couldn't stand it when Katara and Aang acted all lovey-dovey, as they were known for doing. As Katara walked away to take the call, Song returned to the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes. With the dance only two days away, the girls had a lot to do, and they didn't have time to model. Next stop: manicures!

* * *

"Guys, I'm brilliant," Jet said. He didn't even greet his friends and co-conspirators, Haru and Meng. He went straight to the point.

"Since when?" Meng asked, snorting as she tried to hold in a laugh. Jet, glaring, ignored her.

"Seriously, I'm a total genius!" he recovered. She rolled her eyes.

"What's your latest stroke of genius?" Haru said sarcastically, earning a glare of his own.

"I've figured out how to get them alone!" he exclaimed. Haru and Meng glanced at each other. Haru spoke up first, trying to keep his temper in check.

"You just figured that out _now?! _You said you figured that out _weeks_ ago!" he shouted. Leave it to Jet to come up with the most important piece of the plan at the last possible second. With the dance only 24 hours away, they didn't have any time to waste.

"Yeah, why?" Jet shrugged. "I figured it out, didn't I?" Haru and Meng shrugged. Jet filled them in on his 'brilliant' plan. They had to admit, it would work. They just had to time it right.

**Next chapter: **The dance, the plan, it's all around the corner. And it can be yours for the small price of a review! More reviews make a happy author, and a happy author writes faster. At least, this one does.


	19. Schemes

**Author's Note:** I will not post another chapter until I get more than 6 reviews on this one, and that's final. But trust me, you'll all want to review at the end of this...as the plan is finally revealed...

**Thanks to thexgrapexlives, leaf, Yannababy, MetalBender21, and Bresule for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Hey Suki," Katara greeted loudly, trying to be heard over the music.

"Hey," Suki replied. "Where's your brother?"

"He's around here somewhere, I told him I was going to find you so we could grab our usual table," Katara explained. The two girls made their way to the table in the back, where they were far enough from the speakers that they could still hold a conversation at normal volume. Suki glanced at her watch.

"Is Song here yet?" she asked. Katara shrugged. Toph walked slowly toward her friends, trying to keep her balance in her ballet flats. The pounding base in the music, shaking the floor, didn't help. Teo, seeing her, strode to catch her before she could fall. He whispered something in her ear. Though Katara and Suki couldn't hear what he said, they knew it was sweet by the light blush that appeared on Toph's pale face. While the girls were distracted, Aang and Sokka approached their respective girlfriends from behind, each greeting his girl with a surprise.

"No sign of Song?" Aang asked. The girls had chosen to fill Aang, Sokka, and Teo in on the "secret admirer affair" as they were now calling it. Katara shook her head.

"Nothing yet," she sighed. The six friends sat around the table, leaving two seats open. One was for Song, the other for Haru. The music continued to play in the background, but its change in volume didn't catch the group's attention. It was the sudden silence among the dancers, followed by their heated whispers, that made the group cease their discussions. Standing in the open double-door entrance was Song, wearing the dress she had purchased just days before. Her hair was gently pinned up to show off her face, and she wore a light shawl over her shoulders. All eyes were on her as she smiled and made her way to the table she was looking for.

"The long was definitely the right choice," Katara complimented Suki on their find.

"Yeah, but that hair doesn't work," Suki pointed out. When Song reached the table, she spun around, modeling the dress. Katara and Suki watched analytically, checking to make sure everything was perfect. Once the dress had been approved, they stood. They pulled out her hair, putting it back up moments later.

"Thanks, I couldn't get it right," Song smiled.

"It worked fine for your entrance, it just wouldn't be good for dancing," Katara explained.

"Speaking of dancing," Song began. The three girls needed no more than that simple invitation. They bounced to the dance floor, joining some of the cheerleaders in their grade.

"Love the dress," Ty Lee complimented. Her friends agreed.

"Thanks," Song smiled. They all continued dancing until deciding that they needed a break. It was about 50 minutes into the dance, officially speaking.

"Let's go get some water," Katara suggested. The group split up. Back at their table, Suki, Song, Katara, and Toph finalized their plan. Moments later, Song stood.

"Places" she ordered. The girls rose, taking their boyfriends with them. Katara and Aang walked to the end of the snack table where the punch bowl was not located, close enough to see all the action. Suki and Sokka started a conversation with the student council kids, whose table was within earshot of the snacks. Toph and Teo stayed slightly further, finding a spot where the vibrating bass would not interfere with Toph's emotion-reading powers. However, though the girls kept their distances to avoid interfering, they had not included outside forces in their plans.

"Katara, I've been looking everywhere for you! I've got a major fashion emergency," Meng spoke quickly, but her older classmate was able to understand perfectly. In response to Katara's questioning glance, Meng moved her arm from its place at her side, revealing a wide gap in the fabric of the simple dress she wore.

"It must have caught on something; do you have your kit with you?" Meng asked. Katara always carried an emergency fashion-aid kit in her purse when she came to school functions for situations such as the one Meng was experiencing. She nodded, slipping off her sweater.

"Here," she handed it off. "Wear this for now, and follow me." She sent an apologetic glance at her friend, waiting expectantly, before running away with Meng at her heels.

* * *

"God, this is huge, what did you do?" Katara asked in the girl's room as she got a better look at the torn dress. Meng shrugged, handing Katara another pin.

"There, I've got it. That'll work for now-we can stitch it up another time. The pins should hold it for the night. Just check in with me every half hour or so, so I can check it over," Katara instructed as she packed up her little kit. Meng nodded, sending Haru a quick text message, warning of their return.

"Let's go."

"What's going on?" Haru asked, approaching Aang, who now stood alone.

"Something about a secret admirer," Aang shrugged.

"So you've heard," Haru commented. Aang nodded. "Well, then, I guess you should know something very important. Song's secret admirer isn't here tonight. He got sick. He swung by our house while she was getting ready and dropped this off for her," he held out a single red rose before continuing, "saying he had planned to give it to her now. He wanted me to do it, but I can't, since I'm her brother. Do you know of anyone who would be willing to fill in?" Aang shook his head.

"I have no idea. Can you think of anyone who liked her at some point? Or maybe someone she liked?" Aang tried to inspire Haru, with no luck.

"We're pretty close, but she doesn't share her boy problems with me. She saves those for her girl friends," Haru sighed. The two stood silently for a moment, trying to think of the possibilities. Feeling his pocket vibrate, Haru pulled out his phone.

_2 mins_ it read.

"Would you do it?" he asked, putting the final stage of the plan into motion.

"What?" Aang asked, surprised.

"Please, just give her the rose; tell her that her secret admirer wanted her to have it. It'll keep her from being embarrassed over there," Haru pleaded. He could tell that his sister was getting anxious, but he wasn't brave enough to stop the terrible plan.

"Okay," Aang agreed after a quick deliberation, trying to help a friend. He took the rose from Haru's grasp, walking over to Song, who was now slightly worried that her admirer had chickened out.

"Special delivery for Song," Aang announced quietly, hoping he would not catch the attention of his classmates and start a new thread of rumors. The rose, hidden behind his back, twirled between his fingers. He took a deep breath before continuing his mini-speech. "Your secret admirer couldn't make it, but he sent this on his behalf. He really wanted you to have it." With those words, Aang held out the rose. Song gasped. She took the rose, holding it gingerly.

"Will you thank him for me?" Song whispered, removing her eyes from the rose for a moment to meet his. He nodded.

"I'll make sure he gets the message." Song took a step towards him, engulfing him in a friendly hug. He hugged her back.

As the two pulled away, Suki and Sokka turned around. They had heard the whole exchange. The four friends discussed possible ways to keep the rumors at bay, not knowing that they had already begun and were in full force.

None of them noticed the gym door as it opened and shut, or the quiet girl that fled through it, tears streaming down her face.

She was angry with him for cheating, angry with her for stabbing her in the back. That wasn't what boyfriends and best friends were supposed to do, especially not together. From a distance, nothing in that exchange looked like what really occurred.

**Next chapter: **how does Katara act when she thinks that just happened? And what happens when a very important person waltzes back into her life?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the gym...


	20. Confrontations

**Author's Note:** Wow. This chapter took me less than 5 hours to write-it was all during homework breaks. Sorry it took so long-I've been working on some non-Avatar stuff. I give to you my humblest apologies-I feel really bad about waiting over a month. But do you know what can help me feel better? reviews...

**Thanks to Katsumara, kasplosion, waterbender4629, donjonkeeper, thexgrapexlives, leaf, Mikeybigbro, Nicole, avkanar00, blue-kataang, Yannababy, MetalBender21, and .beak for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked Katara. He had just entered the school the same way he knew she'd be leaving.

"Nothing," she whispered, trying to shrug him off and leave. Honestly, he gave her the creeps.

"You're crying, something is obviously wrong," he argued.

"Listen Jet," she finally looked at him. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well in that case, let me at least walk you home," Jet offered. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She pushed it off, not wanting his sleazy company.

"I can take care of myself." As she started walking away, he followed her.

"Listen-if your brother found out I let you walk home alone, he would have my head," he lied.

"No, he wouldn't," she argued skillfully. Did he forget that she _lived_ with Sokka? As his anger rose, he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" she cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks. She tried to rip her hand from his grasp, to no avail. Her cries alerted a few students in the hallway, who rushed to the scene. Among these were a few of Haru's wrestling teammates. They treated Katara and Song like little sisters, always looking out for them. Moments later, the boys pulled Jet away from her. She sped out the doors, ignoring the offers of comfort and leaving her protective "big brothers" to deal with Jet.

_

* * *

_

In the gym

"This is bad. This is really bad," Sokka worried.

"We've got it under control," Suki reassured. Suddenly, one of Haru's teammates rushed into the gym. He was a freshman, the rookie of the group.

"Haru!" he called out to the older boy. "You've got to get to the main entrance, quick!"

"Whoa, calm down. What's going on?" Haru asked.

"The team's beating up Jet. He was hurting Katara, so they started pounding on him. You've gotta get out there before they really start trouble!" the rookie explained in a rush.

"Katara?" Song asked. "What was Katara doing by the main entrance?"

"Was she with Meng?" Aang asked. "She left with Meng to take care of a wardrobe malfunction earlier." The young boy shook his head.

"She was alone with Jet. He was holding her wrist, and he looked really mad. She was yelling at him to let go, but he wouldn't, so the guys stepped in."

"I'm gonna kill that boy," Haru muttered. He had seen Katara rush out of the gym and had since been debating his response. Haru turned on his heels, following the younger boy. The rest of the group followed, not sure how else to respond.

"JET!" Haru screamed. The wrestling team froze at the sound of their captain's voice. They knew better than to get in his way when he was angry.

"How dare you hurt her," he spat.

"Me? You went along with it," Jet shot back. His arm was bleeding and he was already starting to bruise.

"What do you mean by that? You blackmailed me into this. My choices were to help you break them up or have every secret I have hidden so carefully revealed to the whole world. You knew how much trouble it would cause, and how much pain it would bring. The worst part was you would have had no problem going through with it. That's the only reason I went along with your little 'secret admirer' scheme. But causing Katara physical harm? That crosses the line. If you don't fix this, I will," Haru stood up for himself. After years of backing down at the first sight of trouble, he had had enough. It was time for him to stop being a spineless jellyfish and start taking charge.

"You really don't want to do that," Jet threatened.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Haru challenged. The wrestling team tightened their circle around Jet, but he wasn't discouraged.

"Because I know how you _really_ got on the wrestling team. I know that the coach only let you on because the principal made him. I know you got into so many fights at military school that they kicked you out of there. I know you've never even kissed a girl. I know about what you've done when you've gotten drunk. I know your darkest secrets," Jet revealed, smirking.

The other wrestlers glanced at him. Haru had already explained to them the stories of his military school days. They were practically his brothers, and they had all agreed he had proved his worth as a teammate. Now, all they had to do was to wait for his cue. Haru could tell them tear Jet apart, and they would. But their fellowship was strong. They wouldn't beat Jet up because Haru told them to, but because they were protective of Katara and Song.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. Go ahead; tell the world. Just remember that I know just as many secrets about your life as you know about mine," Haru parried, turning the tables in his favor.

"If I were you, I'd sort this out right now," Sokka interjected, holding onto Haru's elbow so he couldn't lunge forward.

"Why should I listen to you?" Jet tried to win the battle, but the spectators all knew who was really in charge.

"Because even though we fight at times, she's still my baby sister, and you hurt her. No one hurts my baby sister and gets away with it," Sokka glared. Jet scowled.

On Haru's signal, the wrestlers dispersed. Jet stormed away.

"Thanks for the back-up, Sokka," Haru thanked, calming down.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily," Suki replied. "You still haven't explained what's going on."

"It all started a few weeks ago..."

**Next chapter: **Can they fix this, or has the damage been done to a point of no return? Find out in the next installment of Don't Stop the Music...


	21. Drama

**Author's Note:** Wow. OK-I've decided that if I give all my readers a break from this for too long, I get no reviews. Therefore, that means faster updates! It also means that I'd better get reviews for this chapter. This chapter is full of all that drama you all love, mostly because it was that point in the story and partly because I've had a drama-filled week. It also might be a tad bit depressing for this reason. Um...lots going on in here...I wrote it twice because the first time I hated it. The flow might not be the best, and it's a little short, but next chapter will definitely be better. Review! I'm not posting unless I get 7 or more reviews!

**Thanks to Katsumara, kasplosion, thexgrapexlives, leaf, Mikeybigbro, and donjonkeeper for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Song exclaimed when her brother finished his story. She ran out of the gym crying. Suki followed her immediately, and Toph was right on her heels.

"Dude, they didn't even let me tell them that I have a solution!" Haru whined. "It's brilliant!"

"What solution could you possibly have to fix this mess? Actually, it's not even worth it. Why should I even listen to you?" Sokka yelled. He was furious. He treated Song like his own little sister, and was infuriated. Even though he wasn't always a big fan of his sister having a relationship, he liked Aang. Aang was a good kid when it came down to the wire, and always treated Katara the right way.

He chided himself for never having seen it coming. After all, Jet was always jealous when Katara flirted with anyone, even when it was a clearly platonic relationship. Jet had been the first boy to ever dump his baby sister-rather carelessly at that. As it turned out, Jet had just been using her to get another girl, and when that came through, Katara's relationship with Jet was over. She got an e-mail saying they were through. From Song.

Now Haru, Sokka's brother in disguise, had helped plot Katara's first real break-up. Additionally, he had framed Song, his own _sister,_ to make it happen.

"Because I screwed up, okay?" Haru yelled back. "I screwed up, and I'm sorry. I'm terrible; I'm the lowest piece of dirt you can find on the earth. Whatever you want to call me, I'm sure I can handle it. I really messed up. But I think I have an idea to help us fix it. I know I can't undo the damage I've done, or heal the pain I've helped inflict. I know that time is the only thing that can heal the wounds I played a part in causing. But I can at least help Katara and Aang get back together, right?"

Sokka looked at him cautiously. He hated himself for not trusting his best friend, hated Haru for making him this way. He knew that Haru had his secrets, but how was he supposed to trust him again, after what he had done? Finally, the relationship they had built over the years won. He nodded.

"Fine," he agreed. "I'm listening."

Haru laid out his plan, the one he had thought about so many times. Every detail was covered, every problem assessed. Even though he kept his reactions more reserved than he normally would have, Sokka had to agree-it was genius. Aang and Teo, who had taken a back seat in the fight, both pledged to pitch in. The former headed out to find the girls, hoping to convince them to help him win his girlfriend back. Little did he know that Meng was following right behind him.

* * *

"Suki! Toph! Song!" Aang called out to them in the hallway.

"Get away from us!" Suki shouted, seeing the girl and remembering the role she had played. "Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Aang was confused, to say the least. He froze, attempting to comprehend what was going on around him, while the girls ran around the corner.

"It's okay Aang, they're not mad at you," Meng whispered from behind him. He turned around.

"Meng?" he asked. "How is it that outside of class, you always show up when I don't need you, but when I need your help, you're rarely around?" She shrugged, but didn't take the hint. Of course, at this point, it was a good thing.

"You know, Haru's not really the one you should blame for any of this. It's all Jet's fault. He was jealous of you and Katara, because he never treated her the way you did, so their relationship wasn't as strong as yours was. He just used her to get what he wanted. He always does that. Do you know what the worst part was? He had told Katara about the other girl, so she knew the whole time. Well, she knew that he had split feelings, but she never knew that he was using her. Hurting Song was just an added bonus for him, because she spread a secret about him back in the eighth grade and his reputation never recovered," Meng rambled.

"That boy can really hold a grudge, can't he," Aang commented. Meng nodded.

"I'll tell Katara, if you want. I know how to talk to her, and she doesn't hate me right now, so..." Meng offered.

"Could you?" Aang asked eagerly. Meng nodded. She went back into the gym, returning five minutes later carrying Katara's jacket.

"I'll bring her coat back to her, that way she'll have to talk to me," she explained. Without waiting for Aang's response, she left the building and walked to the house she had once known so well. When she arrived, she saw an old, familiar car waiting in the driveway.

* * *

"Floozy," she cursed. This was not the ideal time for visitors.

* * *

Haru pulled out his cell phone when it vibrated in his pocket. He opened the text message from Meng, not sure why he felt compelled to do so. His eyes grew wide.

_Get home quick-the troops are back_ it read.

"Sokka, dude, let's go!" he called out. "Our dads are home!"

**Next chapter: **Can they fix this, or has the damage been done?


	22. Remembering

**Author's Note:** I actually am quite pleased on how this chapter came out-hope you are, too! No updates until I get 10 reviews!

**Thanks to MetalBender21, AvatarAiris, Katsumara, avatar4629, karenicae, leaf, Mikeybigbro, kasplosion, and donjonkeeper for reviewing!**

**Thanks to MetalBender21 for sending review #200! I never imagined in my wildest dreams that something I wrote would get such an incredible response!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Meng rang the doorbell. It had been years since she had last been to the house before which she now stood. After her mother had died in childbirth, she and her father had moved in with his Aunt Wu. Her father left to fight in the war when she was eight, leaving her in her great aunt's care. He would have been returning that night with his fellow soldiers, but he died in the fighting when Meng was 11.

The door opened to reveal Gran Gran.

"Oh dear Meng, it's been so long since we've seen you!" she gushed. "Come in, come in!" Meng entered the house. It looked exactly like it had the last time she had been there, at the time of her father's funeral.

Up until her father's death, Meng, Song, and Katara had been inseparable. They shared the letters they received from their fathers, often inviting Suki to join them. Suki's father was in the war as well, but he was not fighting alongside the other neighborhood dads.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry about your dad," Katara consoled. Song nodded._

"_I miss him," Meng grieved. She fell into her friends' arms. They led her upstairs and pulled a box out from under Katara's bed._

"_Did you bring a copy of the letter?" Katara asked. The girls always put copies of their letters in the keepsake box, keeping the originals at home. Meng shook her head._

"_I don't think I'll be coming by much anymore," she explained. The other girls were shocked. "Thank you. For everything. I couldn't have gotten through today without you guys." With that final thought, she was gone. _

_End Flashback_

After her father's death, Meng couldn't handle the connections she had with Katara and Song. Their dads had been injured in the battle, but her father was gone. Forever. Now, standing just inside the doorway, the emotions flooded over her again.

"Meng?" Hakoda asked. "Meng, is that you?" He recognized the girl from the pictures she had sent her father. Meng nodded.

"Bato!" he called over his shoulder to his best friend. "Bato, Meng is here!"

"Meng?" Bato echoed, sounding surprised. He studied the girl before him, unable to believe his eyes. She nodded again, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Katara left the dance early, but she forgot her sweater. I thought I'd bring it to her on my way home," Meng explained, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'll just bring it upstairs." Meng dashed up the stairs and knocked on the closed door that led to Katara's room.

Katara opened the door. She was no longer wearing her outfit from the dance; instead, she wore sweatpants and an old tee shirt. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Can I come in?" Meng asked softly. "There's something I think you should know."

* * *

"Dad!" Sokka and Haru shouted in unison as they opened the door. Each went to his respective father, lunging into hugs.

"Sokka!" Hakoda cried, overjoyed.

"Haru!" Tyro, Haru's father, added in the same tone. As the boys pulled away, they each took a turn to embrace Bato and then all five sat on the L-shaped couch.

"Sokka, your sister came home earlier and barely greeted me. She just sprinted up to her room and slammed the door. Is there something you'd like to explain?" Hakoda asked, concerned for his daughter.

"It's a pretty long story," Sokka started, looking at Haru for approval.

"We've got time," Bato replied.

* * *

"I can't believe that Jet would do this to me," Katara whispered. Meng had given her the entire story, withholding no details. She had received forgiveness, and in his absence, Haru did as well. Jet's actions, on the other hand, were inexcusable.

"Jealousy can do terrible things to a person," Meng commented philosophically. "I would know."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to jump back into a relationship," Katara sighed. "I need some time to think this through."

"I'll go," Meng said, rising from her place next to Katara. As she looked back, she noticed the box on Katara's pillow. Katara was sifting through its contents, crying. Meng silently left the room. She walked downstairs and tried to leave through the front door, but Bato stopped her before she could.

"Meng," he called softly. She turned to look over her shoulder with her hand just touching the doorknob. "This was from your father. He told us all about it, how you gave it to him before he left, saying that you would take it back when he came home. He told us that no matter what happened to him, he wanted you to have it back." Bato held out a beautiful necklace. It was a locket hanging from a gold chain.

Meng reached out, her hands shaking. The necklace had once belonged to her great-grandmother. It was passed down to her grandmother, then to her mother, and then to her. She had last seen it the day her father had left for the war.

_Flashback_

"_I don't want you to leave," Meng insisted to her father. She was crying, and he was holding her tightly._

"_I have to, sweetheart," he whispered, pulling away. She clung to him even tighter. Finally, he was able to gently pry her arms off his neck._

"_Here daddy," Meng offered him her locket-her most prized possession. He shook his head, trying to refuse. She persisted. "You keep it for now-then when you come back, I'll have it again. You need mommy now more than I do."_

"_I promise to take good care of it." Her father kissed her forehead. As he turned to leave, she ran to her Aunt Wu._

"_I'll be back," he promised, looking back only once before joining the others. _

_End Flashback_

As she relived the painful memories, her eyes began to water. She took the necklace gently, kissing the locket before clasping it around her neck.

"Thank you," Meng whispered. Without another word, she left Katara's home.

As she was walking down the path, she saw Aang walking up the driveway with Song. She was too distracted to greet them, so they passed in silence.

Song nearly sprinted into the house. Aang followed, slower. As much as he wanted to talk to Katara, he didn't want to interrupt the families as they reunited. Song left the door open behind her, and he stood at the threshold. He watched as she leapt into her father's arms, tears rolling down her gentle face. When the greetings finished, Aang stepped a little closer to the group.

"Aang, this is my dad, Hakoda," Sokka introduced. "Dad, this is Aang." Aang bowed respectfully to the soldier. Hakoda nodded and jumped right past the usual formalities.

"Are you the reason my daughter is upstairs crying?" Hakoda asked. Aang nodded, slightly fearful of what would happen.

"Yes sir," he replied, waiting to be torn down by the most important man in Katara's life. Hakoda pointed up the stairs.

"Go fix it."

**Next chapter: **What will Aang do-and what will Katara's decision be?


	23. Reunited

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated-my computer usage has been limited for the past two weeks due to a wrist injury that landed me in a brace. But have no fear, this story is back! This chapter got a little out of hand, and ended up being a bit different than I had originally planned, but I liked it better this way. The story is almost over, which is very sad. Of course, the end isn't _too_ close...and it won't get any closer unless I get 10 reviews!

**Thanks to Katsumara, kasplosion, arizony, Mikeybigbro, MetalBender21, blue-kataang, CarmlLuv, karenicae, leaf, avatar4629, thexgrapexlives, and donjonkeeper for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

To say the least, Katara was confused. The night had been chaotic and calm, troubling and peaceful, surprising and expected. Who would have guessed, a few hours earlier, that she would be sitting on her bed with her two keepsake boxes open and their contents spread about her. She gazed at the picture her grandmother had taken months earlier. She and Aang were snuggled on the couch, her favorite knit blanket draped over them as they slept peacefully. Gran Gran photographed them and framed it, giving Katara a copy and passing another onto Aang.

Katara heard a knock on her door. She rose and went to answer it, still holding the picture frame in her hand, but a voice interrupted her thoughts. The voice she had been thinking about all night. _His_ voice.

"Katara? Katara, can I come in?" Aang paused. "Please. I just want to talk to you," he begged. He was standing outside her door, knowing only that she was in the room. He had no way of knowing that she had come to lean her forehead against the door, too, or that her free hand was pressed at the exact same point as his was.

"I don't want to talk to you," she sniffed, her voice breaking.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me. I'll wait out here all night if that's what it takes," Aang fought back. She said nothing, and Aang knew that she wouldn't say anything anytime soon. True to his word, Aang leaned against the wall beside her door. He slid down until he was sitting on the hallway carpet.

When Katara didn't hear his voice again, she wasn't sure if he had left. She had walked back to her desk and set the picture on it facedown, but she was restless. Would he really wait for her to come out? Unable to help herself, Katara walked back to the door. Aang heard the knob turn and looked up. Katara wouldn't meet his eyes.

"No point in sitting out there," she whispered, motioning him into the bedroom. He rose slowly.

"Katara-" Aang started.

"You don't have to say anything. Meng already came over to explain," Katara interrupted. She still refused to look at him, instead turning her back to the door and facing her desk. She put a fist on either side of the picture frame, steadying herself.

"So, where does that leave us?" Aang asked sincerely. Katara shrugged.

"We're good." Aang could tell that she was distracted, that her reply was only half-hearted.

"Then why won't you look at me?" he accused softly.

"I'm not ready for this," she whispered, her voice breaking again. She finally turned around, meeting Aang's concerned gaze with her scared one. A tear slipped down her cheek, but before Aang could brush it off, she swiped it away. "I think you should go." Her voice was so soft, she barely heard it-but Aang heard her. He always heard her.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, ignoring her suggestion.

"Aang, I don't know," Katara shook her head.

"Why don't you know?" Aang persisted.

"Because my father just came home and we have other things to worry about. This isn't the right time," Katara responded seriously, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, when is the right time‌?"

"Aang, I'm sorry but right now, I'm just a little confused."

"I'm not giving up on this," Aang shook his head. Katara didn't respond at first. "On us." Aang took a brave step forward. If there was anything he remembered from his teachings at the monastery as a child, before his Uncle Gyatso had brought him to this town, it was how to fight peacefully and when to refuse defeat. This was one of those times. Katara turned fully, facing her back to him again.

"If I've done something wrong, I'm sorry. I want this to work. I want to be beside you as you figure out whatever it is you need to figure out. I don't want to give up-not without a fight," he protested.

"Just go," she insisted quietly. Aang lowered his head; his shoulders slumped. He had done all he could-now he just had to wait. He exited her bedroom dejectedly, gently shutting the door behind him to give her the privacy he knew she would want.

Katara collapsed on her bed. Why did Aang have to be such a nice guy? Why couldn't he just give up on their relationship? Why did her dad have to come back on that night? She rose slowly, preparing for bed-but something was still wrong. There was a loose end that she still needed to tie.

Her mother's voice came back to her, clear as if she was there, in the room with her daughter. It whispered the same words that Kya had spoken on the eve of her disappearance.

_Never leave things completely unsettled-you never know what tomorrow will bring._

Aang, meanwhile, put on a brave face as he plodded down the hall and dragged his feet down the stairs. Sokka noticed the evidence of a problem immediately.

"It didn't go well, did it," he confirmed. It wasn't a question so much as a statement.

"How did you know?" Aang asked.

"Aside from the fact that you're a really bad actor? It was the first time you ever _walked_ down the stairs. Usually, you skip down," Sokka explained. Aang chuckled, but his heart wasn't in it. He sighed.

"Usually, when I walk down those stairs, I'm happy."

* * *

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Song asked. The boys shook their heads.

"I think she just needs time to heal," Sokka said. Everyone stared at him, shocked. "What?" he asked immediately.

"That was actually...smart," Haru explained, shocked.

"Very sensitive-I'm impressed," Song added.

"I have my moments," Sokka agreed smugly. Haru and Song laughed, but Aang remained quiet. Not a chuckle passed his lips.

* * *

Hakoda watched his son interact with a boy he had yet to meet properly and decided that he needed to step in.

''I take it things did not go well with my daughter," he began. A look of fear passed through Aang's eyes for a millisecond, followed by a bit of remorse.

"No, sir," Aang shook his head.

"She isn't mad at you, you know. In fact, she isn't mad at all-she's just stubborn," he explained. Aang nodded in understanding. "I haven't been around much. Now that I'm back so suddenly, she probably feels trapped, angry, and confused-all at the same time. Perhaps I should try to speak with her again."

"Speak with who?" a soft voice asked from the top of the stairs. All eyes turned to her. There stood Katara, her hair back in their usual braids. She wore a pale blue, floor-length, silk nightgown that flowed with the gentleness of the ocean. She descended the stairs gracefully, holding the banister with a feather-light touch.

"With you," Hakoda elaborated. Katara nodded and they walked out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Sokka exchanged a mischievous glance with Haru. Song caught on immediately.

"Don't you dare," she ordered in a threatening voice.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Why not?" Haru whined, completely ignoring Aang's confusion.

"Hello?"

"It's wrong and you know it," Song accused.

"What is?"

"You never had a problem with it when we were little," Sokka complained.

"Guys!" Aang nearly shouted. All the attention turned to him. "What are you talking about?"

"Katara and my dad have one spot that they always talk. It's been like that since we moved here. There's a secret passage we have that leads to it, too. We used to sneak over to eavesdrop," Sokka replied. Aang was torn. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he was dying to hear what Katara had to say.

"You're not curious?" he asked Song. "Not even a little?" Song sighed. With all three boys against her, there was no way she could have won.

"I refuse to take the blame for this," she decided. The boys cheered triumphantly and Sokka led the way to the secret tunnel. He opened its entrance and started to climb in.

"I swear this thing shrunk since the last time I used it," he complained. Song laughed.

"The last time you used this was years ago," she pointed out.

"What are you talking about? I used it last week."

**Next chapter: **Will the group get the information they seek? And what memories have been stirred in Katara's mind since her father's return?


	24. Secrets

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the long wait-I've had a lack of inspiration. This is what happens when I have summer vacation. Also, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I promise you all I'm really trying to make them longer!I think next chapter will be the last, but there might be one more after it...I have a few more loose ends to tie up in the plot. No update until I get 10 reviews!

**Thanks to kasplosion, arizony, Katsumara, Mikeybigbro, CarmlLuv, SuperSumer, the golden warrior, leaf, AvatarAiris, Avagrl-kataang-lova, avatar4629 and XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

When Hakoda stepped into the room, he took a moment to look around. The room had not changed since he had last been there. Perhaps it was because it was rarely occupied, or maybe because the family couldn't bear to part with the memories. The room had been the study of Katara's mother, Kya.

The study was hidden in the back of the house. It had only one door, which led to the spare bedroom. The door was always locked, except on the rare occasion when Katara slipped into the study unnoticed. This occurred with increased frequency as Katara grew out of her childhood and became a young woman. Often, she would sneak into the room late at night when she couldn't sleep and pull her old diary out from between the couch cushions.

It had been her plan, when she returned home from the dance, to do just that. Katara felt connected to her mother whenever she sat in the study. Her mother, the mediator. She would have known what to do when her father came home.

Katara sat on the loveseat, and her father sat beside her. It felt strange for them both. Katara had grown so much that the space between them was only half of what it once was.

"What's wrong?" Hakoda asked. Katara gulped. This was going to take a while.

* * *

"Sokka, your feet smell!" Haru spat bitterly.

"Really?" Sokka asked sarcastically. He had entered the passageway first, followed by Haru, then Aang, and finally, Song. "We're in the secret passageway, and all you can think about is how my feet smell?" Before the boys could get into an argument, Song stepped in.

"If you don't be quiet, Katara will hear us," she hissed. The boys huffed, but listened to her any way.

"Sokka?" Aang finally asked. "Why is there a secret passage in your house?"

"Technically, we're under the house. This house used to be part of an underground movement. The study and the kitchen are connected by the secret passage, dug just under the foundation," Sokka explained.

At last, the tunnel began to rise again. They came to a door not unlike the one through which they had entered. On their side, it was wood, sanded until it was smooth to the touch. On the other side, the door was the same pristine white as the walls around it. They couldn't actually use the door anymore, due to a bookcase that leaned against it. However, they could still see through the window, and they could hear through the crack in the door. It took them only seconds to identify the voices of Katara and her father.

Of course, that could have been because Katara was raising her voice.

"You don't understand," she accused, clearly close to tears. "You've been gone too long to understand."

"I'm trying to understand, Katara," Hakoda replied, much calmer. "But you have to cut me some slack. I was never a teenage girl. I never had to deal with a lot that you do." He chuckled slightly at his own cheesy joke, trying to lighten her mood. It didn't work.

"No, you weren't a teenage girl. You also never had to send your father off to war, or spend seven years without him. Seven years of not knowing whether we would ever see you again. Now you come back, on the same night that I get my heart broken seriously for the first time?" Katara rambled.

In the cupboard, Aang winced, unseen.

"I know I didn't have to go through any of that," Hakoda answered honestly. "But I'm trying to understand. I'm not trying to come back and act as if nothing ever happened. I'm not trying to ignore the pain I feel for leaving all those years ago. I'm just trying to understand."

"You can never understand," Katara choked. Hakoda waited a moment, predicting that she wasn't finished yet. He was right.

"Do you know what the worst part of this is? I'm more scared right now, than I ever was while you were gone. I'm scared that you'll have to leave and I'll never see you again. I'm scared that I won't have enough time to spend with you, but I'm scared of getting too close.

"That's the biggest one of all. I don't want to get too close to you or to anyone for that matter. It's the lesson you never wanted to teach me-you taught me that anyone can leave, and that nothing is ever certain. No one is always going to be there."

With that, Katara sprinted out of the room. Song was the first to leave the secret passage, followed immediately by Aang. They both knew that she would be looking for them as soon as she came out. The one thing they forgot was that this was her house, too. She met them at the entrance to the secret passage.

Song and Aang both looked at her, eyes wide. Aang spoke up.

"Busted."

* * *

"I can't believe you would be a part of this," Katara whispered harshly. She didn't dare trust her voice at any higher volume. Her accusation wasn't specific-she met the eyes of both Song and Aang. They looked down instantly. Hearing the argument looming close by, Haru and Sokka remained in the dark tunnel, silently waiting for the storm to pass.

"A part of what?" Aang asked. He was turning over everything she had said to her dad, his mind working in overdrive.

"Spying, maybe?" she replied. Song tried to back away, but Katara glared at her before she could take a single step.

"Don't blame them," Sokka said, suddenly leaving his safe place to defend his quasi-sister and his sister's love. "It was my idea. I made them come along."

"Katara," Song tried. "We care about you. What we did was wrong, but we needed to make sure you were okay."

"Why did you have to eavesdrop?" Katara asked honestly. She was hurt that they would do such a thing.

"Would you have told us any of that?" Aang countered. Katara lowered her eyes and shook her head. Aang took two fingers and lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly.

"So am I," she agreed, taking a step back and turning to Song. Katara walked into Song's open arms, accepting the apologetic embrace from one of her best friends. Haru emerged from the secret tunnel, sensing that the majority of the fight was over. Katara let Song lead her away, leaving the boys alone.

"She's just not ready yet," Sokka shrugged. Aang sighed.

"She'll come around," Haru promised. "She always does."

"Does she?" Aang tested. Neither boy answered. It was a hard question. Anything they had ever done to Katara was simple and unimportant, warranting easy forgiveness. This, however, was much more complicated.

In his defense, it wasn't Aang's fault. He had done nothing wrong. So why did he feel like he needed to be forgiven?

**Next chapter: **What's going to happen between Aang and Katara?


	25. Resolution

**Author's Note:** This is it-the last chapter. This ending is exactly as I wanted it from the very beginning, so don't get mad at me. Huge thanks goes out to everyone who read this-whether you started at the beginning or just began, I love you for reading it. I love everyone who reviewed, and everyone who gave me a hand. Thank you all so much!

**Thanks to kasplosion, arizony, Katsumara, CarmlLuv, Avagrl-kataang-lova, the golden warrior, leaf, Mikeybigbro, the person who didn't sign (idk who u r), and avatar4629 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Katara?" Gran Gran opened the door of her granddaughter's room. She sat on the edge of the bed and touched Katara's shoulder. It was early Monday morning, and Katara would usually be downstairs eating breakfast already. Her grandmother assumed her alarm hadn't gone off and wanted to check on her. However, it was clear to Gran Gran that Katara was simply ignoring her alarm.

Katara, already wide-awake, turned over to face her kind grandmother. Even the long hours of sleep couldn't eliminate the haggard, tired look Katara's face had held since that fateful night. Two days after the Winter Solstice dance, and Katara had done little outside of her room.

Friday night after her talk with her father, Katara had allowed Song to guide her to Toph's house, where Suki joined them. For the first time since her father's death, Meng was also there, and all four of her closest friends tried to comfort Katara. However, Katara neither wanted nor needed comfort, and she left early. She returned home to sleep in her own bed, and didn't leave her room after that. Her grandmother, having nursed many broken hearts of her own in her youth, let her be. She knew that Katara would come out when she was ready, not a moment before.

However, now the time had come for school to start again. As much as Katara dreaded it, she had to return to the institution that had haunted her dreams for three straight nights.

Every night in her dreams, Katara had revisited the end of the dance. The moment when she saw Aang and Song in a tight, joyful embrace. Then she would run home, and Meng would come and explain everything. She would want to be alone, but Aang would arrive. He fought back in her dreams, twice as hard as in real life. Every moment of that night, relived. Every healing wound, reopened. And she awoke every night, sobbing, until she cried herself to sleep and the process restarted. Each memory becoming increasingly painful.

Sokka, whose room was next to hers, awoke each night when he heard her sobs. It pained him to see his baby sister in such deep sorrow, knowing there was nothing he could do. But he tried. He had brought food to her each day, begging her to take at least a few small bites. His father had done the same, but no one but her grandmother, her gentle grandmother, could convince her to sit up and eat.

Two days had felt like two weeks as Katara tried to figure out what she was feeling. She wasn't hurt-she was confused. The worst part was, she didn't even know what she was confused about.

"Katara?" Gran Gran tried again. "Sweetheart," she paused. Katara sat up.

"Do I have to go to school today?" Katara begged with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Actually, Principal Boomi called this morning," Gran Gran began.

"Oh great, what did Sokka do this time?" Katara interrupted. Gran Gran chuckled.

"Your brother did nothing...unless you know something I don't. Your principal called about the snowstorm last night. Master Pakku and his students can't compete with the heavy snowfall, so they're closing the school for the day," Gran Gran explained. Katara finally smiled, her entire body overcome with relief. She had another day to sort out her frustrations. "I came up here to tell you that you have a few visitors downstairs."

Katara sighed, not responding. On one hand, she wanted to know who cared so much as to visit her when they could be sleeping in. On the other hand, she didn't. It was easier to imagine a nameless, faceless, Koh of sorts than to allow herself to be pulled into something real. Finally, her gentler side took over, and she asked the question she had been putting off for days.

"Who's there?"

"It's the girls," Gran Gran smiled, grateful that Katara had found the strength to have visitors. Katara nodded deftly. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such amazing friends, but she had gotten them. Gran Gran left the room and walked purposely down the stairs.

"You can go on up."

"Katara?" Suki knocked on the door. "Can we come in?" Silently, Katara stood up and walked to the door. She turned the knob, expecting to see Suki and Song, and maybe Toph and Meng. Instead, her eyes met the pair that was so familiar she almost fainted. There, outside her bedroom, was Aang.

Katara's breath caught in her throat. She turned to Suki.

"You tricked me," she accused, though her tone was grateful. She reached out and hugged her friend.

"I helped," Song cut in, joining the hug.

"We knew that the only way you would talk to Aang was if you thought you weren't," Suki explained as they pulled away. Katara looked between the two girls and the boy beside them.

"Can I talk to you two first?" she asked. Song caught on to the almost desperate tone immediately. Her expression turned serious, and she and Suki followed Katara into her room. They all sat cross-legged on the lush blue carpet. Song stood up and reclosed the door, shutting Aang out of the private conversation.

15 minutes later, the girls reemerged. Katara looked relieved, like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Seeing Aang, a bit of the weight fell back down. Though he saw this, Aang didn't mention it. Instead, he asked her one simple question.

"Can I show you something?" he asked quietly. Suki and Song, standing behind him, nodded encouragingly. Katara took a deep breath and nodded. Aang smiled. He led her down the stairs, grabbing her coat for her at the door. She took it wordlessly and slipped her arms into the heavy material. He opened the door, revealing a horse. Katara's jaw dropped.

"Katara, I want you to meet Appa," Aang introduced. He held out an apple for the horse. Appa graciously grabbed it. Katara took a wary step forward and reached out her hand. Aang grabbed her wrist and guided it to the horse's nose. "He's a Kabardin. I've had him ever since I was little." Katara barely heard what Aang said as she stared at the gorgeous horse in front of her. She traveled back slowly, finally reaching the simple saddle.

"Here," Aang offered. "Let me give you a leg up." She accepted his help, and he hoisted her up onto the horse's back. Aang pulled himself up in front of her and handed a riding helmet over his shoulder. "Ready?" he checked.

"Yeah," Katara nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist to steady herself. Aang grinned. She had finally spoken to him-a good sign in his mind.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked, her voice a combination of confusion and annoyance. Appa was walking through a heavily wooded area, his feet traveling effortlessly through the blanket of snow that covered the ground. At last, they came to the top of the hill. They could see the whole town over the edge of the cliff. Katara gasped, taking in the site before her. Aang hopped down off Appa's back and reached up to help Katara.

"Aang, what is this place?" Katara asked, breathless.

"A special place," he revealed. Katara understood that their location was unimportant, and they were silent for a moment. Katara rubbed her bare hands together, and Aang mentally smacked himself for forgetting to grab gloves for her. He was still wearing his riding gloves, so he offered them to her. Ignoring her refusal, he removed his gloves and gave them to her.

"They're not the best, but they're better than nothing."

"Thanks for coming with me," he said sincerely after a few more minutes of content silence.

"I'm not ready quite yet," Katara sighed, knowing the question that was coming. "But you should know that there's nothing I want more than to be with you." Aang looked at her and smiled.

"Then I'll wait for you. As long as I know that, I'll wait for you," he agreed. She took his hand and kissed his cheek in thanks, making him blush. Then she walked backward to Appa, her fingers slipping slowly out of his. He followed her and helped her mount, reclaiming the spot in front of her. She reached her arms around his waist again, this time feeling more comfortable in the embrace.

* * *

In front of her house, Katara felt Song, Suki, and Sokka watching them. She and Aang stood together in a comfortable silence. Hakoda peeked out of the window over the teenagers' heads.

"You shouldn't be spying on her!" Sokka exclaimed. Hakoda chuckled at his son.

"Well neither should you." Suki and Song hushed the boys, straining their ears to try to pick up some scraps of the conversation going on below them.

"I had a really nice time today," Katara began.

"Me too," Aang quipped. He walked her to the door, ignoring the four heads in the window upstairs. Without another word, he kissed her cheek and returned to his horse, looking back only to check that she was safely inside.

Safely inside, Katara chuckled. Suki and Song had sprinted down the stairs, with Sokka and Hakoda close behind. When Katara didn't speak up, Suki couldn't take it.

"So?" she demanded.

"We're friends," Katara shrugged. "Someday we'll be more, but for now, we're friends."

Oddly enough, everyone was okay with that.

Maybe it was because they knew Aang wouldn't give up without a clear refusal. Maybe it was because the new situation gave them some kind of closure. Maybe it was the knowledge that Aang would always be a friend first and a lover second. Or maybe it was knowing that someday, everything would be right, and Katara and Aang would be together. Whatever the reason was, they let Katara pass through them and return to her room. She left the door open and, as Sokka passed, could be seen looking at the picture of them with a smile on her face.

And he was okay with that.


End file.
